Yoko Naruto
by sexybitchxoxoxo
Summary: Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi at a young age which changes his life forever. What will Naruto do with the new power he has at his disposal and how will the future be affected by it? NarutoYYH crossover R&R please :O
1. Chapter 1

"Why do they always come after me? What did I ever do to them?" wondered Naruto as he ran away from the mob that was chasing him. He had just been kicked out of the orphanage and was wondering the streets when a mob of people appeared and started to chase them. They kept calling him a demon and wanted revenge for him killing their family and friends, but he was only five and couldn't remember ever killing anybody.

"Get back here demon brat," yelled a man with a bat. Naruto just kept running, but soon found himself cornered because he made a wrong turn into an alley.

"Time to make you pay demon and finish what the fourth started," yelled the man leading the mob before they all started to beat Naruto. Naruto just screamed in pain as he was beat all over and he felt many of his bones break under the intense beating. Soon he stopped feeling any pain and opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place with sewer water everywhere. He noticed a bright red light coming from deep within the place and headed towards it. Naruto found himself staring into a huge cage with a large seal keeping the red light from getting out. He didn't get to explore it further before a booming voice interrupted him.

"I see my jailor has finally come to visit," said a voice coming into view. Naruto just watched as a tall muscular man with long red hair came into view staring at Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am the demon that the fourth sealed inside of you," said the man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto confused.

"Five years ago, the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha," said the man before Naruto interrupted him.

"Yeah, but the old man told me the fourth gave his life and killed the demon," said Naruto remembering his favorite story. The fourth was his idol and he hoped one day to be just like the man.

"Wrong the fourth wasn't able to kill the demon, so he was forced to seal it inside a child. You are that child he chose to seal it in and I am the Kyuubi," said the man. Naruto just stared at the man in disbelief before tears started to run down his face. It all made sense now, the people beat him because he was nothing but a demon.

"Boy, you will not cry in my presence," said Kyuubi angrily.

"What do you care," sniffed Naruto as he wiped his eyes.

"You are not a demon, you are merely a container nothing more, nothing less," said Kyuubi.

"So I'm not a demon," said Naruto hopefully.

"Isn't that what I just said," replied Kyuubi.

"Yes," said Naruto a bit happier hearing that news.

"Good, now I brought you here to make a deal with you," said Kyuubi catching Naruto's attention.

"Deal?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you see I refuse to be stuck in this cage any longer so one of two things can happen. You accept my offer and we work together or you refuse and I force you to work with me," said Kyuubi.

"What is it you are planning to do to me?" asked Naruto scared.

"Fine, I will explain to you what I have planned before I give you the choice to decide. This seal is designed to drain my energy slowly and give it to you, which is why you have abnormally high stamina and chakra for a boy your age," said Kyuubi.

"Oh, but you didn't tell me what you are planning," said Naruto with a smile.

"You're smarter then you look, but you're right I didn't tell you what I was planning. What I am planning on doing is merging us together now so that instead of you just draining me over the years, I will just merge with you now," said Kyuubi.

"What will happen to me when we merge?" asked Naruto worried.

"Essentially, you'll become more powerful and gain my demonic energy and gain some new abilities, but you won't get any of my tails. I will be able to feel what you feel, see what you see, and all that crap, which is good for me because I refuse to be trapped in a cage any longer," replied Kyuubi.

"Ok, I guess I have to agree because you said you would do it anyway," said Naruto.

"Good, rip off half of that seal and I will do the rest," said Kyuubi. Naruto just nodded his head before going over to the seal and tearing it in half. He didn't get to ask the Kyuubi what he was supposed to do next, before he was hit by a powerful energy and he could feel it changing him.

* * *

**Outside with the mob**

The mob had been beating Naruto for a good ten minutes now and were about to finish the boy off, but a powerful blast of red chakra that sent them all running away in fear. If anyone had been watching the seen, they would have seen Naruto being changed by the chakra. His hair started to grow longer, his nails became more claw-like, and he gained more muscle mass. The transformation only took about thirty seconds, the red chakra disappeared completely, and Naruto woke up. Naruto woke up, found out the mob was gone, and best of all he seemed to be in perfect health.

_"I want you to get out of the village boy, and don't even think about telling that old man what happened to you," said a voice in Naruto's head.," _

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"_Yes it is me, but don't speak out loud, just speak in your mind," said Kyuubi._

'Sorry, but why can't I tell the old man?' asked Naruto not wanting to lie to the only person who cared for him.

"_You are now a half-demon, and whether you like it or not the old man will have to keep a closer eye on you if he finds it out. Besides, you are already hated enough for something you didn't do and if words get out you actually have become part demon then you will truly be hunted by the villagers," said Kyuubi._

'Ok,' said Naruto even thought he didn't like but he knew that the villagers would only hate him more.

"

* * *

**Break**

'Ok, I am outside of the village,' thought Naruto as he continued to go deep into the forest. After ten minutes of running, Kyuubi finally told Naruto to stop and sit down.

"_Now listen carefully because I am only going to explain it to you once got it?" said Kyuubi causing Naruto to nod his head in reply._

"_Now since we have merged together your body has changed including your ability to use chakra and such. When we merged I decided to give you demonic chakra as your main source of chakra instead of your pathetic human chakra. What this means is that you won't be able to perform many jutsu except for the mere basics, but in exchange you get something much more powerful," said Kyuubi._

'If I can't use jutsu how will I be able to become a ninja,' thought Naruto sadly.

"_Boy, I have given you a way to become much more powerful then any human could hope to be. Besides, I did say you would be able to use the basic jutsu and who knows there might be some other techniques out there you might be able to master, but that will have to wait until later. Another thing besides losing most of your human chakra, is that now that you're part demon, you're mind is much more advanced then any human, which means you can learn at a very rapid pace," said Kyuubi._

'Awesome,' thought Naruto. He was happy to hear that because adults were always calling him stupid and dumb and now he could prove them wrong.

'_It seems you have inherited the abilities of a one of my ancestors,' said Kyuubi surprised._

'Really, what is it? I hope it is something cool,' thought Naruto excited.

"

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Naruto was now 7-years-old and he had learned much from Kyuubi in the past two years. He could now easily access his demonic chakra without alerting the whole village and he was able to use his human chakra to some degree. The main thing he trained was his mind and stealth. Kyuubi believed that using one mind was the single greatest weapon that a person could use in a battle. That being said, he forced Naruto to steal books on shinobi tactics and even made Naruto learn shogi so that they could play in his mindscape to test Naruto's strategy skills.

For stealth, Naruto was forced to learn how to mask his presence completely so that he could travel around undetected. Right now, he was able to sneak by Chuunin level ninja, but he still couldn't get by any jounin level ninja without being caught. To increase his ability at escaping when he was caught, Kyuubi had him train with weights on all the time to increase his speed. Naruto was a half-demon so his muscles were much more developed then any human his age or that of those a few years older then him so he was able to push his body further then any normal kid his age. Right now, Naruto was wearing 50 pounds on each limp and he was at high genin level speed.

Kyuubi still hadn't taught Naruto any of his special demonic abilities, but he promised to start to teach him this year. The most interesting that happened to him in the past two years was when the Sandaime confronted him one day after he was training on controlling his demonic chakra.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hello Naruto-kun, interesting training exercise you have there," said the Sandaime as he walked into the clearing surprising Naruto._

"_Old man, when did you get here and how much did you see?" asked Naruto worried._

"_I have watched you for a few days now Naruto-kun," said the Sandaime taking a puff from his pipe._

"_I guess I have some explaining to do," said Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head._

"_Yes you do," said the Sandaime. Naruto then went to explain to the Sandaime what happened to him a year ago and how he was no longer fully human. When he finished his story, he just waited to hear what the old man had to say._

"_That is an interesting story, I don't like how you made a deal with Kyuubi, but I understand you very little choice in the matter," said the Sandaime._

"_You won't tell anyone will you, I mean the villagers hate me enough as it is," said Naruto worried._

"_I won't tell anybody your secret, but you will have to be extra careful because if word to get out, I don't think I will be able to stop the council from issuing you execution," said the Sandaime grimly._

"_I promise to be extra careful," said Naruto with a smile._

"_Good, I must be going now, but I will be keeping an eye on you," said the Sandaime before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

'_You see, I knew we could trust the old man Kyuubi-sama,' thought Naruto with a smile._

'

_End Flashback

* * *

_

'_It is time for you to learn of your demonic abilities and how to use them,' said Kyuubi as Naruto arrived at his usual training spot._

'Yeah, finally something new,' thought Naruto excited.

'_Quiet down and listen to what I have to say. Now, after checking over to make sure that I was mistaken about the abilities you inherited and you have inherited my ancestors trait over plants,' said Kyuubi._

'Plants?' thought Naruto unimpressed.

'_Do not underestimate this talent,' growled Kyuubi before he implanted memories of how plants could be used in and out of battle. _Naruto was amazed at how deadly and helpful could be depending on how they were used. He apologized to Kyuubi right away and eagerly waited for Kyuubi to start teaching him.

'_Now, I want you to focus on materializing a small seed in your hand using your demonic chakra,' said Kyuubi._ Naruto just nodded his head before he focused on making a seed with his demonic energy. Surprisingly, to both Kyuubi and Naruto, he was able to materialize on small seed on his first try.

'Wow, I did it,' said Naruto amazed.

"_Good job, now I want you to focus your demonic chakra into the seed and make it grow into a rose," said Kyuubi._

'Ok here goes nothing,' thought Naruto before channeling his demonic chakra into the seed. Once again, Naruto managed to have complete success on his first try and watched as the seed turned into a beautiful rose.

"

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Naruto was now 9-years-old and he was very powerful for someone at his age. Of course, he hid his talents well so that no one knew about his true abilities except for the Sandaime. The Sandaime even said he was a prodigy because of how fast he took things in and how strong he had become. He could now control his demonic chakra perfectly, which led to him be able to even be able to conceal himself from ANBU level ninja. His speed has increased dramatically too because he now had 200 pounds of weights on each limb. Kyuubi was actually impressed with all the progress he was making with Naruto, but he still wanted Naruto to become even more powerful. He wanted the world to fear his vessel so that is why Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office at the moment.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" asked the Sandaime.

"Well I was wondering if I could join your ninja ranks as a hunter-nin," asked Naruto. The Sandaime just raised an eyebrow at that and took a puff from his pipe before answering Naruto.

"I take it Kyuubi wants you to get some real life battle experience," replied the Sandaime.

"Yes, I mean I have snuck out of the village a few times to fight bandits and such, but Kyuubi said that wasn't enough," said Naruto. The Sandaime knew all about Naruto's sneaking out of the village because he had been getting reports that someone with the ability to control plants, has been helping nearby towns with their bandits problems. He didn't like that Naruto had killed at such a young age, but he couldn't stop him so he let it go and made sure that Naruto always came back safe.

"I see, well usually I wouldn't consider by saying you're too young and still in the academy, but then again I do know that you're average kid," said the Sandaime thoughtfully.

"Does that mean you'll let me become a hunter-nin?" asked Naruto hopefully. A hunter-nin isn't exactly what Naruto wanted to become, but over the years he had become much wiser and smarter. He realized that the chances of becoming Hokage were slim to none because of how the council and villagers felt about him, but that didn't mean he would give up trying. He would just try to become Hokage a different way, and becoming a hunter-nin was the perfect way to make a reputation for himself and get people to respect him. Hunter-nin, were trained to be more elite then even ANBU because they had to be able to put down all different levels of ninjas. They were also very respected, but the main reason he wanted to be a hunter-nin was that most hunter-nin identities were kept secret and only the Hokage would know his identity. It was the perfect way to gain respect through the ninja ranks without people trying to impede his way because they wouldn't know who he was to begin with. The killing part wasn't even a problem because Kyuubi had drilled him on that matter intensely because he refused to train a cry-baby.

"Naruto you are powerful enough to give any jounin a run for their money, but are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked the Sandaime.

"Yes," replied Naruto seriously.

"I will make you a hunter-nin and you will only take missions I assign you, but you will have to repay me in the future," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Deal," said Naruto happily.

"Good, you will start tomorrow. I will personally show you to the hunter-nin headquarters and show you how everything works," said the Sandaime before dismissing Naruto.

"

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Naruto had been a hunter-nin for the past year now and he was the best hunter-nin that Konoha had to offer. He had never failed to complete a mission and he was feared by many ninjas from all over because of his reputation. The reason he was feared was by missing-ninjas was not only that he never failed a mission, but also because he barely ever used any type of ninjutsu or genjutsu to take down his targets. The reason that he didn't use ninjutsu and genjutsu often was because his demon chakra was too chaotic to be used for human jutsu. There were a few jutsu that he had taken his time to master, but mostly he just used his demonic abilities and taijutsu skills to beat his opponents.

Of course, this was why he was currently on the run and from his own village nonetheless. Somehow, someone found out his true identity and told the council. They demanded that he be executed right away because he was considered to be too big of a threat, even though he was clearly loyal to Konoha. If it weren't for Danzou, the Sandaime might have been able to convince the council he wasn't a threat to Konoha's safety, but the leader of the Roots was easily able to manipulate the majority of the council to pass for his execution.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, I am sorry, but I have failed to stop the council from taking action. Tomorrow, they will send a team of ANBU to bring you in and then publicly execute you," said the Sandaime with a sad look on his face. Naruto knew the old man had tried his best and was thankful for that._

"_I understand, I will leave the village right away, but first I must finish some business. I am going to take care of something for you, think of it my way of saying thanks for always believing in me," said Naruto before bowing to the old man and then disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

* * *

__

'The Sandaime should be learning about my gift right about now,' thought Naruto with a smirk as he continued to leap through the trees.

* * *

**With the Sandaime**

"Hokage-sama, we have urgent news," said an ANBU appearing in his office.

"Yes I know, Yoko has run away from the village," said the Sandaime tired. He had been getting reports all day about how Yoko (Naruto's secret identity) had escaped the grasp of Danzou's ANBU team and was now heading for the borders of the Land of Fire.

"No sir, it is about Danzou," said the ANBU catching the Sandaime's interest.

"What does Danzou want now?" asked the Sandaime.

"The ANBU team that he sent to take in Yoko returned to report to him that Yoko had escaped, but they found Danzou dead with some type of plant growing out of his body. It seems Yoko killed Danzou before he left the village," said the ANBU.

"I see, I will gather the council right away. You are dismissed," said the Sandaime to the ANBU. The ANBU just bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime then stood up and stared into the clear blue sky with a large smile on his face.

'I take it this is you way of saying thanks to me, I must admit I do love the gift,' thought the Sandaime before he sent out some messenger bird to gather the council to tell them the good, um bad news.

* * *

**Break**

Naruto had finally made his way out of the Land of Fire and was now in the Land of Rain. He now didn't have to worry about a team of leaf ANBU following him at the moment because they wouldn't go into another village's territory without proper documentation. All he had to worry about was being found by any Rain nin, but he wasn't the best hunter-nin in the business for nothing and could easily hide his presence. There was another reason he came to the Land of Rain, but he would worry about that later.

'I still need to send the Sandaime a message to let him know that I am ok, before I continue with my mission,' thought Naruto as he traveled through the shadows in his fox form. He wasn't called Yoko for nothing, the first and last thing many of his targets saw was a fairly large silver fox before they died.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Naruto had sent a message to the Sandaime a couple of days ago through use of a special messenger and had received a reply this morning. The Sandaime was happy to hear he got away safely and then gave him a detailed report on his new mission. Just because Naruto had been declared a missing-nin didn't mean he wasn't still loyal to the Sandaime and Konoha. He knew with Danzou gone, that he just had to lay low for a few years before the Sandaime could clear his name and get him back to Konoha. Until then, Naruto would be given special missions that couldn't be given normally because it would like treason and could start a war with other villages. Now that he was a missing-nin, he technically had no affiliation with any village and could commit acts that would otherwise start a war or be considered treason without any repercussions.

The first mission he was given was to find a boy around his age and recruit him to Konoha's side. The boy was special, because he the first of his clan to survive awakening his bloodline and was currently being trained to be a living weapon. The boy's bloodline was so powerful that many sought him and the boy was always fighting off threats on his life from enemies whom wish to possess him and use him for there ends. The Sandaime had received word that Orochimaru was sending his elite to capture the boy and Naruto was assigned to protect the boy at all costs. Therefore, now Naruto had snuck into Hidden Village of Rain and was heading towards the clan house. He headed straight for the clan house and was surprised to find no guards or anything else. When he got inside the compound, he saw many dead bodies and realized that some of the bodies were sound nin.

'Shit, they got here before me,' thought Naruto as he made his way through the compound. He didn't get too look long before he felt an evil chakra coming from the woods behind the compound and went to go check it out.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Give up shit head, you can't beat us," said a red haired girl as she stared down at the small boy that was there target. The boy looked to be about nine-years-old and was wearing a long black cloak. In his right hand, he held a katana that was about the same size as him, but he could wield with deadly efficiency. The thing that made him such a target was the third eye on the middle of his forehead. It was known as the Jagan eye because it was said that the user would be able to control the fires from the pits of hell with the use of the Jagan eye.

"I don't think he is listening to you Tayuya," said Jirobo. The sound four was the elite group of Orochimaru's assassins, but right now, this boy had forced them all to transform into their cursed seal's first form. This was amazing because most ninja they battled could barely handle one of the in their curse seal's first form, but this boy was able to hold off all four of them, five if you count Ukon and Sakon as two different people. It was because of that damn Jagan eye of his that was able to precisely keep up with all their movements and hold them off accordingly by their speed to attack. If the sound four had more teamwork skills they would have easily overcome the boy by now, but each member wanted the satisfaction of bring him in themselves that they fought separately.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day?" asked the boy as he glared at all of them. He didn't show it, but he was reaching his limit and it was all because of that damn seal on their neck or he would've killed them all by now. He was trained since he was five in all aspects of kenjutsu and fire manipulation. At the age of 7 he activated his bloodline and survived being the first of his clan to live through the activation of their feared bloodline. The Amekage used this opportunity to train the boy in all types of shinobi arts, but found the boy no longer had normal chakra and wouldn't ever be able to use jutsu. This caused the Amekage to get extremely upset because he never believed that the Jagan was purely a demonic bloodline, but it seemed it proved to be when all the boy had at his disposal was a large amount of demonic chakra. He was then trained highly in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and how to use his eyes to it's full potential. By the time he turned 9, he had over 500 assassination and kidnap attempts from outside and inside his own village. Now his small clan was slaughtered by these group of sound nin that came out of nowhere and he was the only one left of his clan.

He didn't get to think more on the matter because the five people he was facing all started to launch their attacks at him, but even though he could read their minds with his eye he didn't have the energy to dodge or counter it. It seemed he was going to be finished off, but then his eyes caught something and soon many plants that had suddenly started to grow out of the ground bound all of his opponents. He then picked up a blur heading towards him, but didn't get a chance to put up a defense before he was knocked out and carried off.

* * *

**Break**

"Ugh," groaned the boy as he sat up slowly.

"Glad to see you're awake, I was getting worried for a moment there," said Naruto looking over at the boy. The boy just looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and started to slowly stand up, but found he was still quite weak from his last battle.

"Slow it down there, you have been out for a day, and you still haven't regained all your energy yet," said Naruto before tossing the boy some cooked rabbit.

"Here, take some you need to eat something to regain your energy," said Naruto before he returned to staring into the campfire.

"Who are you?" asked the boy still glaring at Naruto. He took a good look at Naruto and activated his Jagan for a slight second to try to read his mind, but what he saw with his eye surprised him. He saw that the boy like him was part demon, but his demonic energy was much larger then his own. The boy also noticed that Naruto seemed to have two separate minds, but he didn't understand how that was possible.

"You may call me Yoko and the reason I am here is to protect you," said Naruto.

"Hn, I don't need protection," said the boy with a sneer.

"Your Jagan eye is powerful, but you have yet to master it and until you do I will protect you because that is the mission I was assigned," said Yoko.

"What do you know about my Jagan eye?" asked the boy suspiciously.

"I know it gives you the power to find whatever you may be looking for, grants you telepathy, hypnosis, and even some clairvoyant abilities. It also gives you the ability to manipulate fire and when mastered control the dark flames from the demon world," said Yoko to the surprise of the boy. Yoko knew that because of Kyuubi he knew more about the boy's eye then anyone else including the boy.

"How do you know all this?" asked the boy curiously.

"Let's just say a little bird told me," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," replied the boy before picking up the cooked rabbit and started to eat.

"So, what is your name boy?" asked Yoko.

"My name is Hiei, and don't call me a boy when you're only a year older then me," said the boy with a sneer.

"Nice too meet you Hiei, from now on I will be your teacher and partner," said Yoko with a smirk.

"I never agreed to either of those," said Hiei.

"No, but if you want me to teach you how to fully master your eye then you will need to stay with me. So you will become my partner or I will teach you nothing," said Yoko seriously.

"What makes you think I can't force it out of you or just learn on my own?" asked Hiei.

"You're welcome to try, but I think you'll take my offer. Think about it and give me an answer in the morning because I am going to bed," said Yoko before leaping into the trees to get some sleep. Hiei just watched him go before staring up into the night sky and thinking over his options.

* * *

**Next Day**

"You come to a decision?" asked Yoko as he jumped down and landed in front of Hiei.

"I will travel with you and become your partner, but you better not hold anything back when teaching me about my Jagan eye," threatened Hiei.

"Good, as a good act of faith here," said Yoko tossing Hiei a medium sized scroll. Hiei caught the scroll easily before he opened it and started to read it. He was surprised by what he read and gave Yoko a curious look.

"Once you master the fires of the mortal world, I will give you your next scroll," said Yoko before taking off into the trees with Hiei following him silently.

'Better the being hunted all the time,' thought Hiei.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Hiei looks just like he does in YYH so don't bug me about a physical description. Naruto looks the same as well, but he no longer has whiskers and his hair is goes down past his shoulders.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing here again?" asked Hiei as he used his demonic chakra to run on the water besides his partner Yoko.

"We are here to protect genin teams 7 and 8," replied Yoko.

"Hn, protecting weaklings is a waste of time," said Hiei coldly.

"That it may be, but once we complete this last mission we can finally go to Konoha. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of running around," said Yoko seriously. It had been two years since he had seen Konoha and he could honestly say that he missed his village no matter if they didn't miss him.

"From what you have told me, they probably will just try to kill us when we arrive," said Hiei. He wouldn't ever tell Yoko, but he was tired of running too, but the idea of going to such a prejudice village didn't really catch his interest.

"Must you always see the negative in life," said Yoko.

"Must you always deny the truth?" shot Hiei back at him. Yoko just ignored him because he felt sensed a battle going on nearby and picked up the pace.

"How many?" asked Yoko knowing his partner would know what he was asking about.

"Four jounin level, four mid-level chuunin, and six high level genin," replied Hiei.

"You handle the four chuunin and protect the genin, I will help out the jounin from leaf," said Yoko.

"Hn," replied Hiei not bothering to argue because it would be pointless.

* * *

**Break**

"Come on you bastards, you haven't beat us yet," yelled Kiba at his opponents. He was badly wounded and his other two-team members were to injured to go on anymore. To make matters worse he was stuck with the Uchiha as his only help left. They had only managed to take down two of the chuunin, but that still left two chuunin left and they were the two strongest of the four.

"Foolish children," said the chuunin looking down upon Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke just glared at the chuunin, but even with his newly activated Sharingan eyes he still didn't have enough chakra left to take out either chuunin.

"Kiba-kun," said Hinata softly as she sat on the ground too wounded to help her teammate out. All she could do is watch over her fellow genin with Sakura as Kiba and Sasuke were left to defend the rest of them.

"Time to finish this brother," said the other chuunin, but before he could attack, a black and silver blur came between them. Sasuke, Kiba, and the missing-nin chuunin just looked at the newcomer that appeared between the groups and wondered where the boy came from.

"Do you have a death wish, by daring to interfere in our fight?" asked the arrogant chuunin.

"Hn, I don't waste my time speaking to weaklings," said Hiei as he sneered at the chuunin.

"Why you bastard, I am going to kill you for that comment," growled the Chuunin. Hiei just continued to look upon them bored before both chuunin charged at him. Sasuke and Kiba watched in awe and fear as Hiei blurred out of existence then appeared by both chuunin. The chuunin just seemed to freeze in the area before blood shot out from numerous cuts on there body and then they both fell to the ground dead as Hiei sheathed his sword.

"Pathetic," sneered Hiei before calmly walking away into the mist.

"Who was that?" asked Kiba in fear.

'The boy looked younger then us, but he was able to take out the chuunin like they were nothing. Power like that should be mine, I am an Uchiha and much more deserving,' thought Sasuke in jealousy.

* * *

**With Yoko**

"Give up and I promise to spare your life," said the hunter-nin.

"I can't do that," said Kurenai as she struggled to stand. She had numerous senbon needles lodged all over her body and she was low on chakra. If it weren't for the boy's damn bloodline she wouldn't be having such problems, but she just couldn't keep up with the boys speed as he moved from mirror to mirror.

"Forgive me then, but you must die," said the hunter-nin before he launched a barrage of senbon needles upon Kurenai.

'This is the end I guess,' thought Kurenai as she closed her eyes and waited for death. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see a young boy wearing a silver fox mask standing over her.

"Are you ok?" asked Yoko as he kept his eyes on the mirrors.

"Yes, thank you," said Kurenai extremely grateful for the help.

"Good, I will take it from here," said Yoko calmly.

"Who are you?" asked the hunter-nin as he stared down at Yoko from his mirrors.

"I will give you one chance to surrender otherwise I will be forced to deal with you," said Yoko not bothering to answer the hunter-nin question.

"I can't do that, Zabuza-sama is counting on me to deal with all threats while he deals with the copy-nin," replied the Hunter-nin before he grabbed some more senbon and prepared to eliminate the new threat. Yoko just calmly drew a rose from his hair and stared calmly at the hunter-nin.

'What is he going to do with that rose?' wondered Kurenai. She didn't get to think more on the matter because the hunter-nin released a huge barrage of senbon upon her and her savior.

"**Kagon Retsuzanshi," **said Yoko calmly before his rose turned into a long whip and he swung it at blinding speeds that Kurenai could barely follow. After Yoko finished his attack, he just watched as each mirror shattered into hundreds of ice shards and the hunter-nin fell to the ground with a large gash across the stomach.

'Such power,' thought the hunter-nin as he coughed up blood. Yoko calmly walked towards the fallen hunter-nin and checked him over if he was ok.

"You'll live," said Yoko as he got up to walk away.

"Kill me, I have nothing left now that I failed my master," coughed the Hunter-nin.

"Find something else then, I could care less, but I will not kill someone who is defenseless," said Yoko before walking away to help the other leaf jounin.

'Why was that and why did he help us?' thought Kurenai in awe.

'Now where is the other leaf jounin at? There we go,' thought Yoko before taking off in the direction of where he felt the other leaf jounin was.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Give up Zabuza, you have lost," said Kakashi as his dogs held Zabuza in their jaws.

"I will never give up, you'll have to kill me," growled Zabuza as he struggled to break free.

"Feel honored because I will show you my one and only original jutsu," said Kakashi before he made some quick hand seals and brace his right arms. Zabuza just watched in awe as so much chakra gathered in Kakashi's hand and the sound of one thousand birds chirping was heard.

"Goodbye Zabuza," said Kakashi before he charged forward at incredible speeds. Right as he was about to plunge his Chidori into Zabuza's heart, a plant came out of the ground and bit down on his wrist dispelling his jutsu.

'It can't be,' thought Kakashi in fear. The mist on the bridge finally cleared completely and when it did Zabuza and Kakashi saw a boy wearing a silver fox mask watching them.

"Yoko," said Kakashi causing Zabuza's eyes to widen in recognition of the name.

"What do you want, this is not your battle," growled Zabuza not liking how his fight was interrupted. Kakashi dispelled his dogs and freeing Zabuza because if worse came to worse he was going to need his help taking down the S-class missing nin.

"There is not point for you to fight anymore," said Yoko turning to stare at the end of the bridge. Kakashi looked behind first to make sure that Kurenai and their team were alright and noticed that all the genin seemed to be wounded, but nothing fatal.

"What is going on Kakashi, and who are those two boys?" asked Kurenai as she limped over to him. Kakashi turned to see that Yoko was now standing with a boy smaller then him and instantly recognized him.

"That is Hiei of the Jagan eye," said Zabuza before Kakashi. They didn't get to discuss the matter further before two dozen samurai and thugs appeared at the end of bridge with smirks on their faces.

"Looks like you failed again demon, or should I say baby demon since you obviously can't kill anyone," laughed a small man from within the crowd of thugs.

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" demanded Zabuza angrily.

"You fool, did you actually think I was going to pay you? Please, I was just using you to get rid of those damn bodyguards and then finish you off while you were weak, but I had to change my plans a little bit. It doesn't matter because all of you are too weak to fight anymore, so I will just kill you all. The men who brings me the most heads of these ninjas will get a big raise," laughed Gato, but stopped after he was hit on the head with a pebble.

"Fool," said Hiei appearing inches front of the group of samurai.

"Did you just throw a pebble at me?" growled Gato.

"That was me, now surrender, or die," said Yoko appearing next to Hiei.

"I will never surrender and if you think I will give up because of some pebble," started Gato, but didn't get any further as he felt something inside of him growing.

"Wrong choice," said Yoko before turning his back on Gato.

"What is happening to me?" coughed Gato before he screamed in pain as leaves and vines started to grow out of him. He soon fell to the ground with a large flow sprouting from where his forehead. If it wasn't so a gruesome sight, people would have been awed by the beauty of the flower.

"How ironic, how something so disgusting can sprout something so beautiful," said Yoko softly, but everyone heard him. Team 7 and 8 stared in shock at what just happened to the man and all from a little pebble.

"You just killed our meal ticket," yelled a foolish samurai before Hiei cut down the man and all the other thugs.

"Pathetic," said Hiei before sheathing his sword. Kakashi just watched as the two powerful S-class missing-nin come towards him and the group. Zabuza had to use his sword to stand up, but he wouldn't let these two ninja kill him without a fight.

"Stand down Kakashi-san, we are on your side. We will clean up this mess while you take care of your team," said Yoko calmly.

"Somehow I doubt two S-class missing-nin came here to help us out of the kindness in their heart," said Kakashi as he watched them carefully with his Sharingan eye.

"Hn, if we wanted to kill you, we would have by now," said Hiei with a sneer before tossing a scroll at Kakashi, which he caught easily. He opened the scroll, started to read it before closing it, and was surprised by what he read.

"I guess you weren't lying," said Kakashi as he covered his eye with his headband.

"What does the scroll say?" asked Kurenai curiously before Kakashi handed her the scroll to read. He was even more surprised then Kakashi when she finally realized who both boys were and the fact they were both on their side.

"On behalf of Konoha, I offer you sanctuary in Konoha for you and your apprentice Zabuza," said Yoko as Hiei started to pile the bodies up.

"Yeah right, as if I would be allowed to join the ranks of the leaf," laughed Zabuza.

"The Sandaime knows why you revolted and is willing to offer you asylum in Konoha if you swear your loyalty to the leaf," said Yoko as he stared at Zabuza impassively.

"Do you really mean that?" asked the hunter-nin as he slowly made his way to Zabuza's side.

"Haku," said Zabuza softly.

"I am very serious, you will have until the bridge is complete to answer," said Yoko before helping Hiei with disposing of all the dead bodies.

"I'll think about it, let's go Haku," said Zabuza before he and Haku disappeared.

"Let's go check on our teams Kurenai and get them healed up," said Kakashi as he helped Kurenai get over to their teams.

* * *

**Break**

"We have company," said Hiei as Yoko and him stared up into the night sky. It had been two days since they had killed Gato and his goons.

"Yo," said Kakashi appearing on the branch next to Yoko and Hiei. Kurenai was with him, but she only nodded at the two in greeting.

"Is there something we can do for you two?" asked Yoko calmly.

"The bridge will be finished in one more day, but we won't leave until the day after it is finished," said Kakashi as he read his book.

"Understood, we will be prepared to leave in two days then," replied Yoko.

"Kakashi and I would also like to thank you both for saving our teams and myself from death," said Kurenai.

"Hn," said Hiei as he continued to ignore the jounin.

"You're welcome," said Yoko.

* * *

**Break**

The members of Team 7 and 8 were all healed from their encounter three days ago and were now sitting insides Tazuna's home resting up. Kakashi was watching over to make sure they didn't try to leave the house and train while Kurenai guarded Tazuna.

"Who were those people whom we saw at the bridge?" demanded Sasuke.

"Yes, I have been wondering that as well," said Shino softly.

"They looked no older then us, but they were able to easily kill those jounin and thugs," said Kiba.

"One of them is known as Yoko, and at age ten he became the top hunter-nin in Konoha, but the council feared his power and tried to execute him. He refused to be executed, so he left the village and became a S-class missing-nin," said Kakashi to the awe of all the genin except Sasuke who became extremely jealous.

"At age ten he was labeled an S-classing missing-nin," said Sakura in awe.

"I remember him, he was the one responsible for Danzou's death," said Sai with narrowed eyes.

"If he is our age how come we have never seen him around?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Actually, you all knew him because he was in the academy until he turned nine, when he became an official hunter-nin," said Kakashi.

"What? Who is he then?" asked Kiba loudly.

"You might know him as Uzumaki Naruto," replied Kakashi to the shock of all the genin.

"No way, you must have the wrong person. The dobe could never be more powerful then me," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, Uzumaki Naruto is the S-class missing-nin Yoko," said Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a blush.

"What about the other boy who was with him?" asked Shino changing the subject.

"Not much is known about him that he is from Hidden Village of Rain, but was believed to be dead when his clan was attack and slaughtered a couple years ago," said Kakashi.

"How old is he?" asked Sai curiously.

"Well if reports are correct, then he is 11-years-old," said Kakashi.

'So young, and so powerful like that man, but why am I so weak?' thought Sasuke angrily.

"Shouldn't we be worried that they will double cross us?" asked Kiba worried.

"They would have done when we were at our weakest, not let us heal dog-breath," said Sai.

"Don't make me kick your ass," growled Kiba.

"Calm down, neither of you are in good enough shape to be fighting," said Kakashi before he started to giggle as he read something he liked from his book.

'Naruto-kun, what happened to you? You seem so cold now,' thought Hinata sadly.

* * *

**Break**

"You sure it is wise to return to Konoha?" asked Hiei.

"No, but I wouldn't mind being able to relax for a few days in a nice comfortable bed," said Yoko with a smile.

"Hn," replied Hiei because he to wouldn't mind that as well.

"Of course, I guess we won't have much relaxation time due to the Chuunin exams that are coming up and we are supposed to be the Hokage's personal guards," said Yoko with a smirk.

"I'm hoping Orochimaru will try something so that I may get my revenge against those sound-nin," said Hiei hopefully.

"You always wish for the weirdest things," said Yoko.

"Hn," replied Hiei with a small smirk.

"If he does try something, I'll leave it so you can have as many sound-nin as you want," said Yoko.

"As if I need your permission," said Hiei.

"Ha-ha, that is true," laughed Yoko.

* * *

**Break**

"You ready to go Kakashi?" asked Yoko as he waited outside the house.

"Yeah, Kurenai is getting them up now," replied Kakashi.

"It seems we have more company," said Hiei before Zabuza and Haku appeared behind then trio.

"I take it you have come to a decision," said Yoko.

"We will come back with you to Konoha, but if you try anything funny I'll cut you to pieces," growled Zabuza.

"You have my word that we won't try anything funny," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Let's go ahead then, so that we don't have a bunch of weak genins slowing us down," said Hiei before leaping up into the trees.

"We shall see you back at Konoha, Kakashi," said Yoko before he followed his partner with Zabuza and Haku behind him.

"Things sure are going to get interesting," said Kakashi as he read his orange book.

* * *

**Break**

"I see your skills have not diminished any Naruto-kun," said the Sandaime as he entered his home.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be an S-class ninja if I became weaker instead of stronger. I also haven't been called Naruto in a long time," said Yoko coming out of the shadows.

"You will always be Naruto-kun to me, no matter how much you may enjoy being Yoko. Other then that, I take it your mission was a success?" said the Sandaime.

"Yes, and my partner is now waiting outside the village with two people that I was able to recruit earlier today," replied Yoko.

"I see, well then take me to them so I may escort you all into the village without you having to kill any leaf-nin," said the Sandaime signaling for Naruto to lead the way. Yoko just nodded before taking off to the roofs with the Sandaime easily keeping up with him.

Five minutes later, the Sandaime and Yoko arrived in a clearing where Hiei, Zabuza, and Haku were waiting for them.

"About time," said Hiei.

"Hiei of the Jagan Eye, Zabuza of the seven swordsman of the mist, I have heard much about both of you," said the Sandaime before taking a puff from his pipe.

"My apprentice and I, only came because we heard you would be willing to offer us sanctuary," said Zabuza.

"I can take your apprentice in easily since he has no former affiliation with any village, but I will have to take an oath from you and put you on probation for at least a month to prove you loyalty," said the Sandaime.

"Probation period?" grumbled Zabuza.

"You will not be the only one, I will probably have to go on a probation period as well," said Yoko with a frown.

"Yes you will, as well with your partner," said the Sandaime.

"Hn," replied Hiei. Zabuza just looked at his apprentice's face and sighed before giving the Sandaime is decision.

"Fine I'll do it, but if you try any funny stuff," said Zabuza leaving the threat hanging.

"I assure you, I have much better control over the council of Konoha now since Naruto left me that wonderful departing gift a couple of years ago," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"It was the least I could do old man," said Yoko. Zabuza and Haku just raised their eyebrow at how familiar the Hokage and Yoko were with each other, but didn't question it.

"Do you want to be registered as a ninja or civilian Haku?" asked the Sandaime looking directly at Haku.

"If it is ok with you, I would like to still be a ninja, but I prefer helping then killing," said Haku softly.

"We can always use more medic-nin, I will enlist you at the hospital and give you access to the scrolls we have a medic ninjutsu," said the Sandaime. Haku just smiled and bowed gratefully to the Sandaime because he liked the idea of being a medic-nin.

"Any chance the rest of you would like to learn how to become a medic-nin as well?" asked the Sandaime with a small smile. Hiei and Zabuza just glared at the man while Yoko laughed at the idea of either of them becoming medics.

"Good one old man," said Yoko as he calmed down.

"Forgive me, I have wasted enough of your three's time. I will not take you to some abandoned estates where you can stay until morning where I will formally induct you as Konoha ninja," said the Sandaime before leading the way.

* * *

**Break**

"I have called a meeting this afternoon because I want to induct three new ninjas to the Konoha ranks. I will also be taking in a previous Konoha that was wrongly accused," said the Sandaime as he addressed the council. As Sandaime looked at all of the members of the council, he couldn't help but smile inside at the changes that have occurred. It now only consisted mainly of the major shinobi clan heads and the few that were civilians were those that helped discuss trade and agriculture. No longer, did civilians have a major say in shinobi matters like before and there was no more Danzou controlling things from the shadows. Yes, the council had been reformed for the better and it made the Sandaime happy to see that the corruption was almost all gone.

"Who are these three ninja that you would induct into the Konoha ranks?" asked Hiashi.

"They are Hiei of Grass, Zabuza of the Mist, and Haku whom has no previous affiliation with any shinobi village," said the Sandaime as each ninja came out of the shadows as the Sandaime said there name.

"You wish to enlist the help of a man who tried to kill his own Kage?" asked Homura outraged.

"Hiei, why does that name sound so familiar?" wondered Shikaku.

"The only Hiei I know of, is the S-class missing-nin that was the sole survivor of the Jagan Eye, but ran away after from his village after his clan was slaughtered," said Tsume with narrowed eyes.

"He is the same," replied the Sandaime before arguments broke out.

"Looks like a bunch of squabbling parrots," said Hiei to no one in particular, but Zabuza and Haku just smirked at the comment.

"Settle down," demanded the Sandaime causing the council members to quiet down.

"Sandaime-sama, I have no problem with allowing Haku and Zabuza join if they swear loyalty to Konoha and undergo a probation period. I don't however think that we can trust a boy that is in all matter just as powerful as Uchiha Itachi and contains a bloodline even more feared then the Byakugan and Sharingan," said Hiashi seriously. Most of the council agreed with him, but some didn't like the idea of allowing any of them to join.

"I understand all of yours concern, but let us look at the facts. In the past 12 years, Konoha has lost many of our elite and aspiring shinobi. The Kyuubi was able to take out a major part of our forces, then the Uchiha clan massacre, and finally Danzou's death caused many of his ANBU in his secret group called ROOT to flee because of the illegal activities they were found doing for the man. The truth of the matter we need all the manpower we can get, and having an S-class missing-nin that continues to become more powerful with each day would help restore the power gap in our ranks. Zabuza being of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist will also boost our power because of his fame in the shinobi society," said the Sandaime. No one could deny their Hokage's logic and hated to admit, but their manpower was low.

"Hokage-sama you make an excellent point that we can not ignore, I'm in favor of inducting all three into Konoha's ranks pending a small probation period to make sure they are loyal," said Shikaku. The Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Yamanaka clan heads all seconded Shikaku's vote in favor of letting the three ninja join Konoha's ranks. Soon the rest of the council had reluctantly agreed as well and the Sandaime dismissed the three ninja, telling them to wait in his office.

"There is one other matter I wish to bring up, and that is erasing the charges against a ninja that was wrongly persecuted," said the Sandaime.

"What ninja was this Hokage-sama?" asked Homura.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the Sandaime to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"The demon vessel," said Koharu in disgust.

"Watch what you say old friend, my law is still in effect," said the Sandaime releasing a huge amount of killing intent that made everyone in the room involuntarily shiver.

"I am not the only one who hasn't lost their touch it seems," said Yoko appearing from the shadows with his full gear on and mask.

"You dare show yourself in this village after what you have done," accused Homura angrily.

"He has done nothing, but follow orders since he was here and after he left for two years," said the Sandaime glaring at the man, and daring his old teammate to challenge him.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, are you saying you ordered him to kill Danzou?" asked Shibi, the Aburame clan head.

"Yes, I found out Danzou was committing acts of treason so I had him assassinate Danzou before he fled the village," said the Sandaime.

"You overstep your power," said Homura.

"My job is to protect Konoha and none of you can deny all the evidence that was found in Danzou's office or that we interrogated from some of his ROOT organization," said the Sandaime.

"You have no authority to order the assassination of a council member without first bringing him in for interrogation," said Homura.

"Personally, I agree with what the Sandaime-sama did. Danzou committed many acts of treason and was actually compromising Konoha by eliminating any ninja that wasn't under his control and he deemed too powerful," said Inoichi, the clan head of the Yamanaka.

"He actually had members of each clan here on his list to kill because he believed they would become too much of a threat to him in the future," said Tsume angrily.

"He was actually the one responsible for the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata when she was four," said Naruto to the shock of Hiashi.

"What are you talking about boy?" demanded Hiashi as his Byakugan activated from anger.

"I was assigned a few missions last year to find and eliminate some ROOT members that had managed to elude Konoha's grasp. I found them and interrogated hoping to learn more about all the illegal activities that Danzou had going and that is when I found out about the Hyuuga kidnapping. Danzou didn't like you Hiashi because there were certain matters that he couldn't influence you on certain matters. When the cloud ninja came to sign the treaty he had one of his ROOT members contact the cloud ninja in secret and provide him with a detailed layout of the Hyuuga compound because he knew how much the Raikage wanted the Byakugan bloodline. He was counting on you killing your daughter's kidnapper and knew that the cloud would demand your head in return or declare war. Didn't you ever wonder how the cloud ninja knew exactly what room your daughter was in and the difference between the main and branch family housing?" said Naruto.

"What proof of these allegations do you have? How do we know that you aren't just trying to gain the Hyuuga's favor?" asked Homura with narrowed eyes.

"The two men who Naruto interrogated are actually in a holding cell in the ninja prison and have been for the past three months," said the Sandaime.

"You didn't tell me this why?" demanded Hiashi his killing intent leaking like crazy.

"What would you have done knowing this information earlier Hiashi, Danzou is dead so you can't exact your revenge on him even if you wanted to," replied the Sandaime calmly.

"I wish to see these men now, excuse me," said Hiashi before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Everyone just stared in shock where Hiashi had just been because they had never seen the Hyuuga clan head act so brash before and it amazed them.

"I always thought Uzumaki was convicted wrongly so I am fine with reinstating him to the Konoha ranks," said Shikaku lazily.

"I don't trust the boy, but I can not deny that he held the best mission record then any other hunter-nin," said Tsume reluctantly. She just didn't like foxes and the boy smelled to much like a fox for her liking. Soon, the rest of the council agreed except for the Sandaime's old teammates.

"Everyone thank you for coming and have a nice evening," said the Sandaime before leaving the room with Naruto following behind him.

"That went better then I thought," said Yoko to the Hokage.

"The council has become much fair now that we don't have a bunch of civilians running the shinobi matters and Danzou being gone," said the Sandaime with a smile.

"Now, I just can't wait to see how the villagers react when they hear I am back," said Yoko with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Yoko (Naruto) is wearing silver ANBU outfit and that matches his mask. Thanks to all of those who review and take care until next chapter.**

**Translation**

**Kagon Retsuzanshi - Rose Whiplash**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we are being assigned to join a genin team during our probation," said Yoko as he walked next to his partner through the village. They were both getting major glares from the villagers because word had got around that the demon vessel had returned. Yoko could see that they wanted to try something, but the killing intent Hiei was putting off was making any villager that came close start to shake violently in fear.

"Hanging with weaklings for a whole month," said Hiei with disgust on his face.

"Remember don't kill them," said Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei keeping his face impassive.

"Do you remember what training ground we are supposed to meet them at?" asked Yoko.

"No, but give me a second," replied Hiei before activating his Jagan and instantly found the team he was looking for.

"I take it you found them," said Naruto as he saw Hiei slam a fist into his head.

"Are you sure I can't kill any of them?" asked Hiei. Yoko was surprised that Hiei actually had a pleading look on his face and it scared him.

"Um, we'll see," said Yoko not knowing how to respond.

"This way," said Hiei before taking off to the roofs with Yoko right behind him.

* * *

**Break**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were waiting for their sensei to show up and so that they could go and receive their mission for the day. They didn't have to wait long before their sensei showed up in all his youthfulness.

"Hello my youthful students," yelled Gai as he appeared in a green blur in his good guy pose.

"Gai-sensei," yelled Lee before hugging his idol as they started to cry in tears of joy.

"I see why you made that face and want to kill them," said a voice behind them. Team Guy instantly turned around to face who was there and noticed two boys about a year younger then them looking at them. One of them was wearing a silver fox mask that matched his outfit perfectly, but they weren't able to see his face.

"So can I kill the ones in green, they are upsetting my Jagan eye," said Hiei fingering his sword.

"If they keep up that hugging I'll hold them still so you can make a clean cut," said Yoko.

"Who are you?" asked Tenten curious.

"They call me Yoko and this is my partner Hiei," said Yoko introducing himself and Hiei.

"What are you doing at our training grounds?" asked Neji narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Hn," replied Hiei as he went to the closest tree and leaned against it.

"Your sensei should have told you that we will be joining your genin team this week," said Yoko.

"He is correct, these two have recently joined the Konoha ranks, but they are undergoing a probation period and will be spending the first week of their probation with us," said Gai.

"Yosh, more youthful people to challenge," yelled Lee as he was about to challenge Hiei.

"Lee, you are not to spar with either of them," said Gai serious causing Lee to give him a weird look.

"The jounin is smarter then he looks," said Hiei coldly.

"Gai-sensei, why can't we spar with them?" asked Lee confused.

"Do not let their age fool you Lee, they are more powerful then even me," said Gai seriously to the shock of his student.

"You kind of ruined the fun of messing with your genin," said Yoko with a smirk behind his mask.

"How can they be more powerful then you, they are so young," said Tenten in disbelief.

"I wish to challenge you to a spar," said Neji looking at Hiei.

"Fool," said Yoko shaking his head.

"I don't waste my time on weaklings," said Hiei dismissing Neji completely.

"Hey Neji-kun is the strongest the genin in the village, you're probably just scared," yelled Tenten angrily. The Jagan eye on Hiei's forehead started to glow in anger at being called a coward and Hiei calmly walked so that he was standing in front of Neji.

"I will not hold back," said Hiei. Neji just got into the Gentle Fist stance and prepared to defeat the boy in front of him. Gai was about to interfere, but Yoko stood in his way.

"Do not interrupt, the foolish girl has insulted his eye and it is demanding blood," said Yoko.

"Don't underestimate Neji, he is one of the best in the village," said Tenten confident in Neji's ability to beat the boy.

"Since you're not making a move, I'll finish you in one move," said Hiei before crouching down then moving so fast that Neji couldn't follow him even with his Byakugan. He looked down when he felt cold steel on his neck and noticed that Hiei had broken through his guard and would have taken his head clean off, but noticed that a plant was preventing Hiei from decapitating him.

"No killing Hiei," said Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei before sheathing his sword and then walking back to the tree he was at earlier and leaned against it. Neji just stood there in shock as Tenten ran over to Neji to make sure that he was ok.

"I apologize on behalf of my partner, but your student did mock his skills," said Yoko looking at Gai.

"I understand, I will talk to them and this won't happen again," said Gai nodding to Yoko.

"So are we going to go to the Hokage to get our mission for the day?" asked Yoko changing the subject.

* * *

**Break**

Hiei and Yoko could honestly say that they were both about to either become missing-nin again or started killing people. The D-ranked missions were killing them because they were so annoying and they still had a whole month left before their probation period was over.

"Still happy to be home?" asked Hiei glaring at Naruto as the went to their apartment building.

"Oh shut up," said Yoko laid down on the couch and Hiei took a seat in the recliner across from him.

"We don't belong here or in this world," said Hiei randomly.

"Yeah, a pair of demon brothers stuck in a human world," said Yoko agreeing with his partner.

"My Jagan has already shown me that if we live to be 18 our power will rival that of an S-class demon," said Hiei as he stared at the ceiling.

"Kyuubi-sama said he would search his memories to see if he could find a way for us to get to the demon world," said Yoko.

"It won't matter if we are too powerful and can't make it through the barrier," replied Hiei.

"We don't have much choice brother, we will just have to hope we can find a way to get to where we truly belong," said Yoko sadly.

"You don't want to leave this world do you?" said Hiei turning to look at his partner.

"I don't know, a part of me thinks of this place at home, but the logical part of me tells me that I have never belonged here," said Yoko.

"We will always be different, in a few years we will be full-blooded demons due to the rate that our bodies are changing," said Hiei.

"I shall follow you to wherever you want to go in the end," said Yoko surprising Hiei.

"What are you talking about Yoko?" asked Hiei turning to face his partner.

"You are the only family I have; I will follow you to death brother," said Yoko seriously.

"Hn, you're growing soft Yoko," said Hiei, but inwardly he felt the same way Yoko did. He would follow his partner to death because in the end they were just a pair of demon brothers.

"Maybe, but it is the truth," replied Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei. The rest of the night, they just stared at the ceiling in comfortable silence because that is how they communicated with each other. They didn't need to talk to know what the other was thinking, that was how well they knew each other.

* * *

**Break**

"You know you have been with us for almost a week now and I have yet to see you without that mask on," said Tenten.

"Yosh, she is right, why do you hide your youthfulness behind that mask of yours," yelled Lee.

"I haven't removed this mask off my face in two years, not even I know what my face looks likes," responded Yoko.

"Are you serious?" asked Tenten.

"Hn, not even I have seen his face," said Hiei as he helped weed the garden for their latest D-ranked mission.

"Neji can you use your eyes to describe his face to us?" asked Lee having a surprisingly smart idea.

"Already tried, his mask is able to block the power of the Byakugan," replied Neji.

"You're just like my eternal rival, who also wears a mask to cover the lower half of his face," said Gai.

"That's nice I guess," said Yoko not knowing how to reply to these people.

"Yoko, use your power of plants to get rid of all these weeds," said Hiei.

"No, because if I do that then we will just have to go back and do another D-ranked mission that could be worse," said Yoko calmly.

"Hn," replied Hiei not bothering to admit that his partner made a good point.

"I've been wondering how come you all are doing D-ranked missions anyway? Haven't you been genin long enough to do C-ranked missions?" asked Yoko.

"My youthful team will be competing in the Chuunin exam in two months and I don't want to have any of them get hurt," yelled Gai pumping his fist into the air.

"An exam full of weaklings, pathetic," said Hiei.

"Don't start Hiei," said Yoko.

"Hn," responded Hiei.

"Yosh, I promise to make you proud Gai-sensei," yelled Lee as he hugged his sensei. Yoko just sighed before using some plants to block their view of the horrible scene of spandex loving fools.

"You know, I'm starting to like having you on our team because of how easily you can block the image them hugging out," said Tenten with a small smile.

"Glad I could help," said Yoko smiling at the girl.

"We are done let's get going," said Hiei. Gai and Lee stopped hugging at that and soon had a contest to race towards the Hokage Tower. The rest of them just calmly walked their way towards the Hokage Tower.

"How come they glare at you Yoko?" asked Tenten referring to the villagers who keep shooting him looks filled with hatred.

"People fear what they do not understand, your villagers are no different," said Yoko simply. Tenten just looked at Yoko with a raised eyebrow before dropping the subject.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"Your probation period is up and I would like to welcome all three of you to the ranks of Konoha," said the Sandaime tossing Zabuza, Hiei, and Yoko a leaf headband.

"I was really going to kill that cat if I had to catch it one more time," grumbled Zabuza as he wrapped the headband around his arm.

"Hiei almost put the cat in a permanent coma with his Jagan Eye," said Yoko with a smirk behind his mask.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"He should have done it," said Zabuza with a sadistic smirk.

"Somehow getting on the Fire Lord's bad side just wouldn't be worth it right now," said Yoko shaking his head.

"Never know until you try," said Zabuza with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to take Hiei and Zabuza to ANBU headquarters. You will be responsible for showing them around," said the Sandaime.

"Understood, I will take them right now," said Yoko bowing to the Sandaime.

* * *

**Break**

"State your business?" said an ANBU guard. Yoko just calmly pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to the ANBU. The ANBU opened the scroll and read the contents before rolling it back up and giving it back to Yoko.

"You may enter," said the ANBU standing aside. Yoko and the others calmly walked into the ANBU center and started to explore the building.

"You won't have to do that every time, only until you become an official member and receive your mask," said Yoko.

"Unlike you, I refuse to wear a mask," said Hiei.

"Much nicer then the ANBU bases in the Mist," said Zabuza impressed with the facility.

"This is the weapons room," said Yoko leading them into a room that was filled with various kinds of weapons. Zabuza and Hiei started to look over the swords, which caused Yoko to smirk.

"Come on, there is much more to see," said Yoko before exiting the room. Hiei and Zabuza just took one last glance at the swords and followed Yoko.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Did you find out any information on the Kyuubi vessel?" asked the Leader.

"Word has it he has returned back to Konoha and has reinstated into their shinobi ranks," said a man with crimson eyes.

"Why would he return to a village that cast him out so easily?" asked a fish looking man.

"It doesn't matter, I was hoping we could recruit him, but it seems that his loyalty to Konoha is stronger then I thought," said the Leader.

"Orochimaru is planning on invading Konoha in the upcoming chuunin exams, I want you both to make your move on the Kyuubi vessel after the invasion because it will be easier to infiltrate the village then," said the Leader.

"Understood," said the crimson eyed man. The fish man just grunted before they were both dismissed and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"The immense chakra came from over there," said Yoko as he leaped through the trees.

"He has the same scent as those who attack me two years ago," said Hiei with narrowed eyes. Yoko and Hiei were both helping during the Chuunin exams by watching over the contestants in the second part of the exam. They didn't expect there to be any trouble, but Hiei's Jagan eye picked up a huge chakra sources and they both took off towards it. When they arrived, say saw some pale man biting what looked like the Uchiha boy and the boy was screaming in pain.

"You deal with the boy, the snake is mine," said Hiei with his Jagan Eye glowing in anger before he appeared in front of the man with Yoko at his side.

"Don't underestimate him Hiei, he is not a sannin for nothing," said Yoko before picking up Sai, Sakura and Sasuke and getting them far away from the area.

"You're too late I have already marked the brat," laughed Orochimaru.

"I don't care about the boy, he is a weakling and not worth my time, but you will pay for insulting my eye," said Hiei removing the sutra bandana from his forehead. Orochimaru just watched in horror as Hiei's Jagan Eye opened slowly. When it was fully open, it focused completely on Orochimaru and the man shivered involuntary.

"The Jagan eye, this perfect I will be able to mark another vessel," laughed Orochimaru performing some fast hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," yelled Orochimaru summoning to large snakes to wear the boy out.

"Your snakes will not save you from my wraith," said Hiei drawing his sword and crouching down before taking off at the man.

"Kill him," commanded Orochimaru. The snakes instantly lunged at Hiei and forced the Jagan eye user on the defensive.

'So this is the power of the Jagan eye, incredible,' thought Orochimaru with a greedy look on his face as he watched Hiei weave in and out of his snakes attacks. The snakes were getting agitated that their prey was able to evade all their attempts at killing him.

'There,' thought Hiei before appearing in front of one of the snakes and slicing it's jaw in half, making it disappear in poof of smoke. The other snake used that smoke as a cover and disappeared underground to sneak up on Hiei. Hiei didn't get to worry about the other snake before Orochimaru appeared out of the trunk nearest him and started to engage him in a taijutsu fight.

"Sen'eitajashu," said Orochimaru before tons of snakes came out of his sleeves flying at Hiei. Orochimaru watched in anger as the boy merely spun his sword and easily decapitated all of the snakes he sent at him.

"You're better then I thought boy, join me and I can make you more powerful then you can possibly imagine," said Orochimaru as he tried to come up with a plan to beat the boy.

"I don't go to weaklings for power," replied Hiei before blurring out of existence and appearing behind the snake sannin with his sword raised to cut him in half. Orochimaru's body instantly twist like a snake around Hiei and started to squeeze the life out of the boy.

"You lose boy," said Orochimaru as he opened his mouth to bite Hiei on the neck like he did, but before he could Hiei's body lit up with fire all around him. Orochimaru instantly released his hold on the boy and screamed in pain from the burns he had received on his chest. He didn't get to think too long on how the boy was able to do it before he received multiple fists to his face and chest. Hiei paused in his attack for a second do draw the flames of the human world into his right fist.

"**Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shou," **said Hiei before the flames surrounded his right fist and he delivered a hard punch at Orochimaru's face. Unfortunately, Orochimaru was able to dodge his punch at the last second and Hiei ended up hitting the tree and obliterating it. He was about to renew his attack, but the large snake that managed to escape him earlier burst out of the ground and swallow him whole.

"Pity, he would have made a great vessel," said Orochimaru as he held his chest where he now had several broken ribs. He was about to take off, but he felt a huge rise in chakra and turned just in time to see his snake exploded into a shower of blood.

"Hn," said Hiei as he landed on the branch in front of Orochimaru unharmed and covered in the blood of the snake.

"You are becoming a nuisance boy," growled Orochimaru before performing some quick hand seals. Hiei just drew his sword and prepared to attack the snake, but paused as the sannin pulled his own sword out of his mouth and then smirked at him.

"You aren't the only one with a sword boy," said Orochimaru with a grin before taking off at speeds that only a few could match. Hiei easily saw him coming with his Jagan eye, but that didn't mean he would be easily able to counter the sannin. Luckily, his speed was just a bit better then the sannin and he was able to parry all of Orochimaru's strikes.

Hiei and Orochimaru started to trade blows with their swords at a rapid pace and Hiei noticed that his sword would break soon due to the power of the snake's legendary sword.

"Give up boy, your sword can not hold up against Kusanagi," said Orochimaru with a grin as Hiei struggled to hold the man sword at bay from cutting off his arm. The snake sannin just smirked before he made a quick sideswipe with his sword to cut Hiei in half. Hiei quickly blocked the strike, but his sword finally shattered and he received a large gash across his chest. He jumped back so that he landed on a branch 15 feet away from Orochimaru and held his left across his chest.

"Give it up boy, the poison from my sword will soon kill you, but if you join me I will give you the antidote," said Orochimaru with a grin. Hiei just glared at the man, but he could feel the poison enter his system, but he knew it wouldn't kill him due to his demon healing abilities. It would slow him down a lot until it was completely gone, so he decided to end the fight.

"What do you say boy?" asked Orochimaru with a greedy look. Hiei just stood up straight before lifting his right arm up at Orochimaru and started to gather his demonic chakra for his next attack. Orochimaru just watched in disbelief as dark flames started to form around the boy's right arm and couldn't help but wonder what he was planning on doing.

"Feel honored because you shall be the first to see this technique," said Hiei calmly as the black flames around his arms started to grow more intense. Orochimaru decided not to take any chance and started to form some hand seals.

"**Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha," **yelled Hiei as a huge dragon made of the dark flames that were surrounding his arms, came out at blinding speeds towards Orochimaru with the objective of devouring him. Orochimaru finished making his hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground as he shouted out his technique.

"**Shinden Saigo-no benkai," **yelled Orochimaru before three large golden barriers came out of the ground at different angles around Orochimaru. They then came together and formed a pyramid with Orochimaru inside the middle of the jutsu with a smirk on his face. This was one of his most powerful kinjutsu, because it formed a barrier so strong that it could block any ninjutsu technique no matter how powerful it was. The only draw back was it cost him three-fourths of his chakra in order to summon. He just watched as the dragon came at him and was sure that the attack would fail then would give the boy his gift. Hiei just smirked at the man's over confidence as was going to watch him getting devoured by his dragon.

"Die fool," said Hiei right as his dragon crashed into the pyramid. Orochimaru just watched in horror and disbelief as the dragon crashed into his ultimate defense and the barrier started to crack.

"Impossible," stuttered Orochimaru before the dragon broke through and opened it's jaw wide to devour the snake sannin. Orochimaru was able to perform once last jutsu to get him to safety, but not before the dragon took off his left arm and badly burned most of his face and chest. Hiei just watched impassively before he fell to his knees gripping his now blackened right arm in pain. He looked at his right arm and tried to move it and found that he could barely move it at all.

"Looks like you almost completely killed your right arm," said Yoko appearing besides his partner and helping him up.

"The snake was able to get away," said Hiei with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I realized, but you have more important things to worry about and one of them being your arm. I warned you that using that technique would turn on you," said Yoko.

"Hn, I'll be fine. Let's get out of here," said Hiei.

"Whatever you say partner," said Yoko before Hiei passed out and he carried him over to the tower where the Hokage was located.

* * *

**Break**

Yoko arrived at the Tower carrying Hiei on his back and was confronted by a team of ANBU with Anko at the lead.

"What happened out there, we felt a huge chakra surge," demanded Anko.

"Orochimaru appeared so we went to confront of him, but he was able to get away. I need to speak to the Hokage right away," said Yoko.

"Orochimaru, time I finished you off," mumbled Anko before taking off into the Forest of Death on her own.

"The Hokage is waiting for you in the main arena," said an ANBU before signaling for the rest of them to go into the Forest of Death and look for any other signs of Orochimaru. Yoko just nodded his head before walking into the Tower, but instead of going to the Hokage first, he dropped Hiei off in one of the hospital beds and then went to see the Sandaime.

* * *

**Break**

"Yoko, I have been waiting for you to return. I have received news that you and your partner confronted my old student Orochimaru," said the Sandaime as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Yes, I would have helped him fight the snake, but I knew he would have killed me if I had interfered," said Yoko.

"I see, so I take it you saw the whole fight?" said the Sandaime.

"Yes, we arrived in time to see the snake bite the Uchiha boy and leave some type of seal on his neck. I took him and his team off to safety while Hiei took care of the snake. It didn't take me long to hide them and then I went back to check up on Hiei," replied Yoko.

"I take it Orochimaru managed to escape," said the Sandaime already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but he no longer will be able to use his left arm so he won't be much of a threat at the moment and will probably lay low for awhile," said Yoko.

"When Sasuke arrives I will have Kakashi seal his mark and hope that the boy isn't to corrupted by the seal," said the Sandaime.

"How do you know he will survive the seal?" asked Yoko.

"Orochimaru wouldn't kill the boy, because he wants him for some reason so I am pretty sure that Sasuke will live," said the Sandaime as he smoked his pipe.

"Good point, I will take my leave now and make sure my partner is ok," said Yoko before bowing then leaving the room. The Sandaime just continued to smoke his pipe, as he was lost in memories of the past.

* * *

**Break**

"How long have I been out for?" asked Hiei as he woke up and stared up at the ceiling.

"Two days, but your arm hasn't healed at all," said Yoko as he read a book. Hiei looked at his arm and saw that it was bandaged with the same material his sutra bandanna was made of in order to keep his Jagan eye in check. He tried to move it, but found his arm wouldn't respond to him at all and just sighed before sitting up.

"I will start looking for a way to help you, but I don't know if there is anything that can heal your arm," said Yoko grimly.

"Do not worry about it, I am fine and will find a way to use my arm again," said Hiei as he calmly jumped off the hospital bed and walked over to where his cloak was hanging. He put on his cloak and then walked over to the door before turning to look at his partner.

"You coming?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Yoko putting his book away and following his partner.

* * *

**Elsewhere  
**

"Damn that brat," hissed Orochimaru as he held his arm in pain. Even two days after the fight, his face and chest still hurt from the burns he received from the boy's last attacks.

"Orochimaru-sama, I came as soon as possible when you didn't arrive at our meeting place," said Kabuto as he came into the room. He was shocked to see his master on the ground with only one arm and hissing in pain from sever burns on his face and chest. Rushing over to his master's side and started to cure the burns, but there was nothing he could do about the lost arm.

"What happened Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto as he healed the man.

"It seems my elite four lied to me about the boy with the Jagan eye being dead," hissed Orochimaru. Kabuto eyes widened at what his master said because he had also heard the boy had been killed even though there were rumors going around a year ago that he was actually working with Yoko Naruto the S-class missing-nin.

'To cause this much damage to Orochimaru-sama, the boy's eyes must truly be a fearsome sight to behold,' thought Kabuto as he continued to his master, but for some reason the burns were completely being held.

"I am not able to heal you completely, whatever caused these burns just can't be healed with chakra," said Kabuto interested in what could have caused the burns.

"Damn it, this could ruin all my plans," hissed Orochimaru as his eyes burned in anger.

* * *

**Break**

"Hello Naruto, Hiei do what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the Sandaime as he sat behind his desk.

"I know that there is a month break until the final part of the chuunin exam and I wish to be able to leave the village for a month in order to seek some knowledge," said Yoko.

"I see, will you be going with him?" asked the Sandaime looking at Hiei.

"No, I have better things to be doing then looking for some stupid scrolls," said Hiei scoffing at the idea.

"Well then, I guess I can allow you to leave the village for a month, but I expect you to be back in a month because if I know Orochimaru he will try something during the last of part of the exam," said the Sandaime.

"Understood," said Yoko.

"Hiei, I would like for you to be my personal guard during the final part of the chuunin exam," said the Sandaime.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be your personal secretary," replied Hiei with a glare.

"Of course not," said the Sandaime with a chuckle.

"Thank you again old man," said Yoko before bowing to the Sandaime then leaving the room with Hiei at his side. The Sandaime just watched them go before returning to the paperwork on his desk.

* * *

**Break**

"I will only be gone for a few weeks, try not to destroy my village while I'm gone," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Don't push yourself too hard brother, I don't want you to lose another arm," said Yoko before taking off. Hiei just watched him go before turning around and going to find himself a place where he could train in peace.

* * *

**With Yoko**

'Are you sure the scrolls that will help Hiei regain use of his arm still exist?' thought Yoko.

'**No I'm not sure since it has been over a hundred years since I last seen them, but either way you are going to have to check because I know of no other way to help your partner except from the knowledge inside those scrolls,' growled Kyuubi.**

'Then I hope that those scrolls still exist then,' thought Yoko.

* * *

**Translation**

**Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shou - **Fist of the Mortal Flames

**Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha - **Dragon of the Darkness Flame

**Shinden Saigo-no benkai - **Temple of Ultimate Defense


	5. Chapter 5

'Well that whole search was a complete was of time,' thought Yoko as he leaped through the trees to get back to Konoha. He was running a little later because he had to travel further then he thought, but he estimated he would make it back to Konoha during the middle of the final exam.

"**Don't blame me, I told you before you left on your search that they might no longer be there," said Kyuubi.**

'Yeah, it doesn't matter I needed some time out of the village anyway. I was getting tired of the glares that the villagers keep sending at me all the time,' responded Yoko.

"**I still don't see why you don't finish what I started 12 years ago," said Kyuubi.**

'If you keep pestering me about it, I'll do it just to make you be quiet about it,' thought Yoko.

"**Watch your tone boy," growled Kyuubi.**

"Sorry Kyuubi-sama,' replied Yoko. Kyuubi was going to say more, but a huge explosion coming from the village just a mile ahead of Naruto caught both of their attention. Naruto used his advanced sight to see that his village was under attack from sand and sound ninja.

'I guess the Sandaime was right,' thought Yoko before he took off as fast as he could towards his village.

* * *

**Break**

Hiei was extremely pissed off at the moment and it wasn't because Konoha was under attack. No, he was pissed because he was trapped in some type of force field that he couldn't break through. He was being held captive by two sound-nin that were upholding the field around him and themselves so that they didn't have to worry about being killed while they kept the field up. Orochimaru obviously didn't want him to interfere with his fight with the Sandaime so he had come up with this as his failsafe plan. The only good thing about the whole situation was that the weird energy coming off the shield was healing his right arm and he could feel all of his energy returning to him. He still wished he could be out there killing all those sound-ninja, but he would wait, yes he would wait and when he finally regained all his energy he would break out and kill all of the sound-nin.

"I see you have finally arrived," said Hiei right before Yoko appeared in front of his prison.

"Need some help," said Yoko about to use his plants to kill the two sound-nin keeping up the barrier.

"No, I will be fine," said Hiei surprising Yoko that he wanted to stay in the prison. He gave Hiei a confused look before he realized his partner was somehow using the barrier's energy to heal his arm.

"**Don't ask me, I don't understand how he is doing it either," said Kyuubi impressed.**

"I see, I will go check out the demonic chakra I felt earlier since I can't help the Sandaime," said Yoko before taking off and leaving his partner trapped inside the barrier.

"Bet you wish your friend could have saved you," said one of the sound-nin holding up the barrier around him.

"You do realize, the moment you drop this barrier I am going to kill you and your companion," said Hiei with his Jagan eye glowing. The two sound-nin just started to sweat at that and prayed that Orochimaru-sama wouldn't forget about them.

* * *

**With Yoko**

It didn't take him long before he found the source of the growing demonic energy. Of course, he did take his time getting to it by killing a huge amount of sound and sand-nin that had infiltrated the village. When he arrived at the source of the demon energy he found the boy from sand transforming himself in a large sand tanuki and he was about to crush the Uchiha boy that was being held in the giant tanuki's hand. Yoko instantly drew the rose from his hair and transformed it into a whip.

"**Kagon Retsuzanshi," **said Yoko making multiple slashes with his rose whip and severing the tanuki's hand of sand. He grabbed the falling Uchiha and landed on the ground softly. Before turning to finish his fight with the extremely aggravated demon, he place Sasuke on the ground next to his fallen teammates then turned to face the giant sand tanuki.

"You dare interrupt my fun, I shall devour you with my sand," laughed Shukaku insanely.

"**If you lose to the weak tanuki dog, I will kill you myself," growled Kyuubi.**

"Let the fun begin," said Yoko before jumping away before the tanuki could crush him in his hand. For the next couple of minutes, all Yoko doing was evading Shukaku's attacks and occasionally destroy the sand demons hands with his rose whip.

"Stop moving around, and let me bathe in your blood," laughed Shukaku.

"As if a raccoon dog like yourself will ever beat me," replied Yoko causing Shukaku to growl in anger at the comment.

"Take this you puny human, **Fūton: Renkūdan," **yelled Shukaku before pounding its stomach and launching a powerful blast of wind at Yoko. Yoko calmly jumped out of the blast area and decided to start to take things seriously, no more playing around.

"**Kagon Retsuzanshi," **yelled Yoko before severing the left arm of Shukaku to buy him some time.

"Swing around your little rose all you want, but it won't help you," laughed Shukaku as he started to form a new left arm. Yoko just smiled before focusing his demonic energy into the ground and searched for the seeds of the plant he planted there a long time ago and started to feed the seeds his demonic chakra.

"Time to die," yelled Shukaku preparing to launch another air blast at Yoko, but stop when he felt the ground shaking.

"A few years ago when I first started to learn about my abilities, I planted many seeds around Konoha because I figured there might be a time in the future that it would be helpful. It just so happens that we are in the area of a favorite seed of mine, enjoy the beauty of the **Okunenju Ueki," **said Yoko before a huge roots started to come out of the ground. Shukaku just watched in horror as a huge tree started to grow out of the ground and towered over him. The demon tanuki was soon surrounded on all sides by multiple trees that easily towered over him and were so thick that it would take a considerable amount of energy for any Bijuu to destroy. Soon the branches of the trees had him caged in the middle of the circle of the tree and he could barely move his body at all.

* * *

**With Hiei**

'Hn, it seems you have finally got serious Yoko. Now show them all your true power and make them fear you,' thought Hiei with a smirk as he used his Jagan eye to look upon his partner's fight.

The Jagan eye gave him a birds eye view of the battle and if he didn't hate such flashy things he would have to admit it was a beautiful sight. Five bijuu-sized trees with Sakura petals, surrounded the large sand demon and soon the roots and branches of the trees started to attack the demon. It truly was a beautiful sight, but it was wasted on Hiei, as all he cared about was power.

* * *

**With Yoko**

"Return back to your prison inside the boy or I will force you back," said Yoko calmly not showing that he was incredibly low on demonic chakra from creating five trees at such a huge size.

"Never, I will kill you and feed your body to my sand," yelled Shukaku, but when he tried to move his arm it was instantly cut off by a branch. Shukaku tried as hard as he could to regenerate his arms with his sand, but every time one was formed, another branch cut it off again. The demon didn't even realize Yoko land on its head and deliver a hard punch to Gaara's face, which instantly woke the boy up.

"Nooo, I just came out," yelled Shukaku before the sand started to fall to the ground and all that was left was Gaara. Gaara was falling to the ground from a height that would kill him, but a branch caught him. Before he could turn to face his opponent, he felt a chop to his neck and he was knocked out cold.

"Damn, that took more out of me then I thought," said Yoko breathing heavily. He soon felt another presence and turned to see a girl with blond hair in four buns and a large fan appear behind him.

"I won't let you harm my brother," said Temari.

"Take him, I have other places to be," replied Yoko before blurring out of existence. The girl just watched him in go in shock, but soon came back to reality and picked up her brother before leaving Konoha for good.

* * *

**With the Sandaime**

"You're finished old man and so is this weak village," laughed Orochimaru. It was hard fighting his sensei with one real arm, but he had finally managed to stab his sensei in his stomach with his sword. He had Kabuto bring him one of his sound-nin and then killed that ninja. Using one of the forbidden jutsu he knew, he reattached that ninjas arm as his own, but the only problem was that he wouldn't be able to use any of his powerful jutsu. Orochimaru had really wanted to bring back his old sensei's teachers back to life to kill the old man, but this was just as satisfying as he looked down upon the fallen Hokage. His summon was trapped by his snakes and the old man was on the ground bleeding from being stabbed in the stomach by his sword, Kusanagi.

"You may have beaten me Orochimaru, but you will never extinguish the will of the fire that burns in Konoha," said the Sandaime with a smile.

"I grow tired of your ridiculous speeches and sentiments, time to die fool," said Orochimaru preparing to make the finishing blow, but was stopped when a plant grew out of the ground behind him and ripped off his temporary arm.

"Ahhh," screamed Orochimaru in pain.

"Leave now," said Yoko coming out of the ground in front of the Sandaime.

"I will make you regret this boy," said Orochimaru before the shield dropped and his sound four took him to safety.

"You ok old man," asked Yoko worried as he kneeled down before the man who has been like a grandfather to him.

"My time grows short, I have been poisoned," started the Sandaime, but was interrupted when Yoko raised his arms and placed his palm in front of his cut. The Sandaime watched in amazement as a bloodthirsty plant came out of each palm and attached themselves to his wound. He started to feel the poison disappear as the plants sucked it out of him.

"**Kyu:ketsuki Shokubutsu,"** said Yoko answering the Sandaime's unspoken question.

"You are just like your father, both of you refuse to let me die even when it is my time," said the Sandaime with a smile as Yoko called the plants back into his body.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," said Yoko.

"Do not worry about it my boy, this was my battle and mine alone," said the Sandaime as Yoko helped him stand up.

"I understand," said Yoko.

"Where is your partner?" asked the Sandaime changing the subject.

"He is probably off killing as many sound-nin as he can before they can retreat," said Yoko with a smirk. The Sandaime just gave a small smile at that, but there conversation was cut short when a team of ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Hokaga-sama, forgive us, but we couldn't get past the barrier they put up," said the ANBU.

"It is fine, there are much more important matters to worry about. Yoko please gather your partner Hiei, I have a mission for the two of you," said the Sandaime as Yoko gave him to another ANBU to lean on.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Yoko before taking off. He was still tired from his battles with Shukaku, but would do as he was asked before he settled down for some rest.

* * *

**Break**

"Hn, there are no more left," said Hiei upset.

"I see you have been having fun, and you are fully healed," said Yoko with a smile behind his mask.

"Hn," replied Hiei as he sheathed his sword and then turned to face his partner.

"The Hokage wishes to see us," said Yoko.

"I see you were able to save the old man," said Hiei as he took off to the roofs besides his partner.

"Yes, but will need to rest soon. The poison that I drained from his body was more potent then I thought and my body needs rest in order get rid of it or it will start to shut down," said Yoko. Hiei took a good look at his partner and took notice that he was extremely low on chakra and was also having trouble keeping the pace.

"Go lay down, I will see what the Hokage wants," said Hiei seriously.

"You sure?" asked Yoko.

"Go," said Hiei before taking off to the hospital alone.

'Thanks brother,' thought Yoko with a smile before he headed back to his apartment to rest.

* * *

**Break**

"I see you were able to find me," said the Sandaime as Hiei walked into the room calmly. Hiei looked at the old man that was lying down in the bed and instantly knew he would never be able to fight in another battle in his life. The large cut along with the poison had damaged his body further then Yoko had predicted.

"Hn," replied Hiei with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked the Sandaime.

"He wasted too much chakra fighting and healing you. He is now resting back at our apartment," answered Hiei.

"I see, well I have a mission for the two of you with an old student of mine. I need you three to bring back the future Godaime of Konoha since Naruto is still too young to take up the title even though he is certainly powerful enough to," said the Sandaime with a smile.

"Hn, I will let him know," said Hiei before turning to leave. Hiei stopped at the door and gave the Sandaime a warning.

"A warning, deal with the Uchiha boy now or you will regret it the future," said Hiei before blurring out of existence.

'Hmm, I will have to put some ANBU on Sasuke if what the boy says is true and somehow I think he has better things to do then lie to me,' thought the Sandaime before pulling out a small orange book and started to giggle perversely.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You sure we are supposed to meet the man here?" asked Yoko as they waited at the gate for the last member of their team. Hiei just glared at him for questioning him and Yoko just kept his mouth shut from that point on. Lucky for him, they didn't have to wait much longer before a man with long white hair appeared with a horde of women chasing after him.

"Hn," said Hiei not bothering to help the man as he ran out of Konoha like a bat out of hell.

"I take it that is him," said Yoko as he walked out of Konoha at a leisurely pace with Hiei besides him.

"I will kill him if he tries to sell us any books, I will kill him," said Hiei. Yoko just smirked behind his mask and as they caught up to the man whom was now panting heavily against a tree.

"You the two brats that the old man assigned to me?" asked the man as he eyed them critically.

"I take that back, I'll kill him now," said Hiei reaching for his sword.

"Hey, hey calm down I was just joking. Besides, do you know who I am? I am the most desired man in all the shinobi countries, the great and magnificent, toad hermit Jiraiya, strongest of the Sannin," yelled the man as he summoned a frog and started to do a weird dance.

"Weakling," said Hiei as he sheathed his sword.

"Interesting, can we get going now?" asked Yoko before walking right by Jiraiya.

"No respect," grumbled Jiraiya before catching up with the boys. After a few minutes of silence, Yoko decided to ask a question he has wanted to know the answer to for quite some while.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" asked Yoko curious.

"We are looking for an old teammate of mine, but finding her isn't the hard part. The convincing her to come back to Konoha will be the hard part," said Jiraiya. He was about to explain why, but Yoko beat him to it.

"She became distraught after her lover's death and ran away after the sealing of Kyuubi because she lost faith in her village. I was the top hunter-nin, which gave me access to personal files on almost every ninja on the village. I actually confront the Sandaime once about hunting her down with the intent to force her to come back or death. She knows too much be wandering around freely like she does, especially when she has no loyalty to Konoha," said Yoko surprising Jiraiya.

"Impressive, but this isn't a hunter-nin mission so no trying to kill her," said Jiraiya.

"Hn, no guarantee that I won't kill you though if you don't stop taking note about us in that damn perverted book of yours," said Hiei to the shock of Jiraiya.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Jiraiya before quickly hiding his notes inside his clothes.

"No point hiding those notes, there is nothing the Jagan eye can't find," said Yoko.

"Can you locate Tsunade then?" asked Jiraiya hoping to change the conversation.

"Hn," replied Hiei before his Jagan eye started to glow and then settled down a few seconds later.

"She is about a week away in a small town. If we started to travel there at a normal pace instead of walking, we can reach the town in a couple of days," said Hiei.

"Let's get moving then," said Yoko before taking to the trees with Hiei right behind him. Jiraiya just grumbled about disrespectful brats before following them into the trees.

* * *

**Break**

"This the place?" asked Yoko. He was hoping it was because he was getting tired of traveling with Jiraiya. All the man did was giggle perversely and try to sell him and his partner his perverted novel. The man was seriously getting on their nerves and he was seriously considering letting Hiei kill the man in the dark of the night so there would be no witnesses.

"She's here at that bar," said Hiei looking at a building near the middle of the town. Yoko just nodded as they made their way through the town over to the bar.

"Let me do all the talking, since I know her personally," said Jiraiya with a gleam in his eye.

"Something tells me that having him talk to the woman is a bad idea," said Yoko to his partner.

"Hn," said Hiei as usual. The trio soon found themselves in the bar and it didn't take them long to find the woman they were looking for because she was the loudest one in the bar. She kept challenging people to a card game as she drank many bottles of sake. Yoko and the others stand down across from the woman and she glared when she recognized one of them.

"What do you want pervert?" asked Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya.

"We are here to bring you back to Konoha," said Yoko before Jiraiya could answer.

"Forget it boy, I will not go back to that sad excuse of a village," said Tsunade angrily.

"It was not a request," replied Yoko.

"Are you challenging me boy?" said Tsunade glaring at Yoko.

"He-he, calm down Tsunade-hime. Let's not do anything we will regret," said Jiraiya trying to calm down the woman.

"Let us settle this outside," said Yoko getting up.

"I'm going to pound you into the ground brat," yelled Tsunade following him out of the bar. Hiei and Jiraiya just watched the two and sighed before following the two.

It didn't take long for Yoko and Tsunade to get out of town and find a nice clearing to fight in. Before they started to fight, a young woman came running into the clearing carrying a pig in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't do this. He is just a kid," pleaded Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice.

"Leave them alone Shizune, their minds are already set," said Jiraiya. Shizune just looked at Jiraiya then Tsunade before nodding her head and getting out of the way.

"I'll go easy on you boy, I'll use one hand," said Tsunade arrogantly.

"I'll beat you without ever moving one step," responded Yoko calmly, which angered Tsunade.

"That's it brat, I have had enough of your attitude," said Tsunade about to slam her fist into the ground, but froze when she felt something hit her face. She slowly stared at Yoko, whom now had blood running down his hand from his slit wrist. Yoko just watched her freeze up from the blood he splattered across her face. Tsunade wiped the blood off her face and stared at her hand in shock.

"Pathetic, can't even get over the sight of seeing some blood and you used to be a medic. Your husband and little brother must be so proud to see how well you live your life, I can just see their faces now," said Yoko intentionally provoking Tsunade. The woman snapped out of her shock at glared at Yoko angrily.

"I mean it isn't like they didn't die for their village or anything. Like you say, anyone who become a ninja is a fool and dying for a village is even more foolish in that case. Must have been horrible to have loved such a foolish man and have a brother who died just like that fool of a husband of yours," said Yoko, but didn't get to say anything more before he received a hard punch to his stomach.

"My husband and brother died proudly in battle for something they believed in. I will not have you soiling their memories by saying they died for nothing, you little brat," yelled Tsunade angrily.

"Weren't you saying earlier that Hokage is a fool job and those whom wish to have the job are even bigger fools? Doesn't that mean you believe your husband and brother died for nothing because they wanted to be Hokage," said Yoko as he got up slowly as he hid a smirk behind his mask. Tsunade just stood there stutter trying to find some way to retort to what the boy had said.

"I will give you three days to deliver me your answer," said Yoko before walking away. Hiei and Jiraiya follow him as Tsunade just stood there looking down at the ground to hide the tears in her eyes.

'Dan, Nawaki,' thought Tsunade as she remembered the two people she missed so much.

* * *

**Break**

"You do realize that the snake has been to see her right?" said Hiei.

"Yes, why do you think I gave her three days?" replied Yoko with a smirk.

"You're playing a dangerous game," said Jiraiya serious for a rare moment.

"How did you know that she was scared of the sight of blood?" asked Jiraiya curious.

"It was in her profile," said Yoko simply.

"Hn," said Hiei as he just stared up into the night sky.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Have you decided to accept my offer Tsunade-hime?" asked Orochimaru.

"I have," said Tsunade before her hands started to glow green and she brought them up to Orochimaru's arms.

"Orochimaru-sama move," said Kabuto knocking him away as he realize that Tsunade was planning to kill his master.

"You were planning on betraying me Tsunade-hime?" hissed Orochimaru in anger.

"Of course, it is time for you to pay for your crimes Orochimaru," said Tsunade before charging at him. Kabuto and Orochimaru instantly jumped away as Tsunade fist the ground and caused a minor earthquake.

"Get back here you bastard," yelled Tsunade giving chase.

"Kill her, I will not allow Konoha regain her power," hissed Orochimaru. Kabuto just nodded his head before landing in front of Tsunade with a smirk.

"Let's see if you still have that problem with blood," said Kabuto with a grin before drawing a kunai and cutting his hand then throwing the blood at Tsunade. Tsunade just froze as the blood splattered across her face and Kabuto took the opportunity to make the killing blow, but right as he was about to cut her heart muscles with his chakra scalpel he received a fist to the face courtesy of Yoko who had appeared in front of her.

"I shall be your opponent," said Yoko calmly before drawing a rose and holding it in front of his face.

'Why is he helping me?' thought Tsunade as she knew the boy was disgusted at her because of how she left the village and dishonored her husband and brother's deaths.

"Yoko Naruto, it is an honor to meet you, but my fight is not with you," said Kabuto fixing his glasses.

"I serve the Hidden Village of Konoha, so long as I live you shall not lay a finger on the Godaime Hokage," said Yoko before raising the rose above his head and transforming it into a whip.

"Interesting," said Kabuto before getting into a defensive stance.

"Do not worry Godaime-sama, I will not let you be harmed," said Yoko turning to face Tsunade briefly before facing Kabuto down. Tsunade just stared at the boy in shock not believing what she had heard. She may not have been able to see his face, but she could tell by the way that he spoke that he would protect her even if it killed him.

'Why?' Tsunade thought with silent tears running down her face as she watched the boy face down the jounin level ninja.

Kabuto silently stared down at the S-class ninja and knew that he couldn't afford to make any mistakes while facing the boy or he would surely be killed.

'He doesn't know of my healing abilities, but if I get too close it won't matter because that whip is able to cut through even the strongest of metals,' thought Kabuto grimly. He was going to think more on it, but he caught some movement at the corner of his eye, but didn't see anything when he looked so ignored it.

"Last chance to leave or I will kill you," said Yoko calmly.

"I can't do that, I was given specific orders to kill Tsunade, and if that means killing you then so be it," said Kabuto before charging at Yoko with both hands glowing with his chakra from the chakra scalpels he formed.

"So be it," said Yoko before calmly using his rose whip to keep Kabuto at a distance. The next few minutes, Kabuto tried repeated to get close to Yoko, but that damn rose whip was keeping him from getting close enough to strike the boy. He had to come up with something quick before the boy decided to take the offensive and completely obliterate him.

"Tsunade-sama," yelled Shizune coming into the clearing. Kabuto turned to look at the girl and smirked, he now had the perfect way to beat the boy.

"Shizune, watch out," yelled Tsunade as she saw Kabuto take off as fast as he could towards. Yoko cursed inwardly knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to the girl in time and watched as Kabuto grabbed her.

Shizune turned to see what her master was yelling about, but it wasn't fast enough and she found her arms pinned behind her back and felt a prick of something enter her back.

"Stay down or I kill the girl," said Kabuto with a grin. Yoko just stared at Kabuto calmly before his whip return to his original state and he placed the rose back in his air.

"Good, now I have insert a poison into her that is keeping her paralyzed at the moment, but if you make any offensive move, that goes for you too Tsunade-_hime,_ I will insert so much poison she will die instantly," said Kabuto before making a mud bunshin of himself to take his spot holding Shizune. He then charged at Yoko, but right before he could cut the muscle in his arm, Yoko sidestepped the attack and jumped away.

"No, no, no you are breaking the rules. If you do that again the girl dies," said Kabuto before charging at Yoko again and this time using his chakra scalpel to make a large cut across Yoko's chest instead of cutting his muscles. Tsunade and Shizune just cringed and watched as Kabuto continued to give Yoko multiple cuts across his arms, chest, and legs.

"Stop this now, I will give you my life as long as you let them both go," said Tsunade as she stared at Yoko with tears in her eyes.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," said Kabuto before turning to face Tsunade. He didn't get to go far before Yoko limped in front of him. Yoko couldn't use his arms because Kabuto cut the muscles in his arm in multiple places, but he still had a calm look on his face and stood tall.

"You shall not harm the Godaime of Konoha, I will not allow it," said Yoko blocking his path.

"You're pretty confident for a boy that can't use either of your arms," said Kabuto with a smirk.

"As future Godaime, I order to you stand down," yelled Tsunade.

"Forgive me, but I must disobey your orders Godaime-sama. My job is to protect you at all cost even my own life. I am responsible for your safety because without you then there will no order in Konoha and I can't let Konoha fall into chaos. I am your opponent and our fight is not over," said Yoko calmly. Tsunade stared at Yoko in shock because she could remember her lover and brother giving similar reasons when they told her why they wanted to be Hokage.

"I grow tired of you boy, time to die," said Kabuto. The boy's attitude just pissed him off for some reason. How dare the boy stare him down as if he was his better, he would show him who was better. With that thought Kabuto charged at Yoko and was about to cut his heart in half with his chakra scalpel, but all of a sudden the boy twisted his head and before he could react he was felt his whole body cut in half.

The mud bunshin holding Shizune fell apart and she was freed from his grip, but she was still paralyzed and collapsed to the ground on her stomach.

"How?" coughed Kabuto before he fell apart into multiple pieces. Yoko just turned his head and showed that his rose whip was wrapped around his long hair.

'He was able to create his whip in a way that it wound around his hair and he then just had to move his head in a certain way to deliver the killing blow. Amazing,' thought Tsunade in awe at the boy's ability.

"Godaime-sama, forgive me for disobeying orders," said Yoko as he turned around to face the woman before he fell to his knees in front of her and bowed his head. Tsunade just smiled at the gesture before she kneeled down in front of him and started to heal all of his wounds.

"Next time you do something so foolish I will make you do D-ranked missions for a year," said Tsunade with a smile as Shizune reached them and started to help her heal Yoko.

"I'll keep that in mind Tsunade-hime," said Yoko with a smirk. The two have finally reached an understanding with each other it caused them both to start to laugh. When they finally calmed down, Tsunade had asked something that surprised Yoko.

"May I see your face?" asked Tsunade softly.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune confused.

"I just want to see the face of the boy who gave me my faith back and saved my apprentice's life," said Tsunade with a smile.

"The mask keeps most of my power in check and keeps me from transforming into my true demon form," said Yoko.

"Please," said Tsunade. Yoko just stared at her intently before looking down at the ground and replying to the woman.

"I am sorry, but I am not ready to remove my mask yet," said Yoko softly before standing up slowly.

"I look forward to the day you are ready to remove your mask," said Tsunade understanding and helping him stand up.

"Hn, I see you allowed that weakling to harm you," said Hiei walking into the clearing with Jiraiya.

"Did you finish off Orochimaru?" asked Yoko changing the subject.

"No, he seemed to have guessed that the Sandaime would send people to seek out Tsunade so he brought along a dozen sound-nin with him, but they were waiting until Orochimaru gave them the signal to make themselves known. Right as we caught up to the snake, they blocked our path and he managed to escape," said Jiraiya.

"Hn, he won't escape next time," said Hiei.

"So Tsunade-hime have you made your decision yet?" asked Jiraiya with a knowing look.

"Yes I have decided to become the Godaime so that I can have you publicly executed for your books and all your other perverted acts," said Tsunade with a glint in her eyes.

"I like this woman," said Hiei causing Yoko to burst out laughing.

"Tsunade-hime, you know on second hand, I think the Sandaime is feeling fine. We don't really need a new Hokage," said Jiraiya trying to find some way to save his life.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"The vessel is more powerful then we thought," said a man with crimson eyes.

"Nothing we can't handle, just let me use my Samehade to take care of the boy," said a fish looking man.

'Fool, he doesn't even realize that boy knows we are here and he thinks he can handle the boy,' thought the crimson eyed man.

* * *

**Translation**

**Kagon Retsuzanshi – Rose Whiplash**

**Fūton: Renkūdan**** – Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Okunenju Ueki - ****Okunenju Trees**

**Kyu:ketsuki Shokubutsu - The bloodsucking plant**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsunade-hime, it does my old eyes good to see you again," said the Sandaime with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm only here because you tricked me," said Tsunade angrily as she took a seat in front of her old sensei.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," said the Sandaime the smile never leaving his face.

"Don't give me that, you knew that Yoko-kun would be able to convince me to come back to Konoha and don't act like you don't know what I am talking about," said Tsunade glaring at the old man.

"Yoko-kun is it, you two must have become quite close," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Quit changing the subject you manipulative old man," said Tsunade trying to hide her blush. She didn't mean to call him Yoko-kun, but she couldn't deny the fact that for some reason she felt comfortable around Yoko and felt safe like when she was with her dead lover, Dan. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about that now anyway, besides she was too old for the boy.

"You're right it is time to get serious, I am too old to be Hokage anymore so I have decided to step down. I'm sure you already know, but I would like for you to take my place because I believe that you will help make Konoha even greater then it is now," said the Sandaime.

"Yes, and usually I would argue with you about how I don't want the job, but I already have myself a personal guard and I have grown fond of him so I accept the position as Godaime Hokage," said Tsunade with a small smile of her own.

"I am glad to hear that, tomorrow I will announce you as the next Hokage to the villagers," said the Sandaime.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just nominate Yoko as the next Hokage. I know that you have much more power in the council now and the boy certainly is at Kage level," said Tsunade.

"I may have been able to convince the council to nominate him and he certainly is one of the strongest if not the strongest ninja in the village, but he is not loyal to the village. He is loyal to me, he is loyal to his partner, and his comrades, but to the villagers that is a completely different story. Why do you think he wears that mask? He doesn't even recognize himself as Uzumaki Naruto anymore, which is his real name, but he believes he is a demon and in a way he is, but not in the sense he is evil. Naruto is a half-demon that will never be able to find acceptance in our world or so he believes. It pains me to admit this, but his place is not here in Konoha and in a way that makes me happy because the villagers could never appreciate how great a person he is," said the Sandaime sadly.

'Yes I have noticed that as well, but a part of me doesn't want him to go,' thought Tsunade with a frown.

"Anyway, I am glad to see that one of my students has achieved the title of Hokage," said the Sandaime changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I'll being taking you as a personal advisor so you don't get too far away from the paperwork," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Would you really do that to an old man such as me?" asked the Sandaime in horror.

"Of course I would," said Tsunade before getting up and leaving the office.

'It is good to have you back Tsunade-chan,' thought the Sandaime with a smile before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

**Break**

"You are getting too close to that woman," said Hiei as he laid besides his brother on the roof of their apartment building as they stared into the night sky.

"I have been talking to Kyuubi about it and the reason I feel such an attraction to her is become my demon blood recognizes her as a potential mate," said Yoko with a pensive look behind his mask.

"Hn, at least it wasn't some weak woman," replied Hiei.

"Yeah, but there is a pretty big age gap," said Yoko.

"Don't try that crap. You and I both know when a demon mates they mate for life sharing their blood with one another. Since you chose a human, when you share your blood with her she will become younger and live as long as you," said Hiei.

"It's good to see you haven't forgot all that I taught you about your heritage," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei. Yoko and Hiei fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Hiei broke the silence.

"They will be coming for you soon," said Hiei vaguely.

"We will deal with them when they come, right now Akatsuki isn't something we need to worry about," replied Yoko.

"Zetsu is mine," said Hiei.

"It would be easier if I dealt with him seeing is how I am able to control all type of plants," said Yoko with a smirk.

"That takes the fun out of the kill if there is no challenge," said Hiei.

"Fine, you can have him, but I still think that it would be easier if I deal with him," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," replied Hiei with a smirk of his own.

**Next Day**

"People of Konoha, I have gathered you here today to announce that I am resigning my position as Hokage. I have already chosen my predecessor, with that being said it brings me great pleasure to present to you the Godaime Hokage of Konoha," said the Sandaime before stepping aside so that Tsunade could walk into view. The ground cheered at seeing their new Godaime, but soon settled down when Tsunade raised her hands in the air.

"It brings me great pleasure to be home and I only hope I can continue to help Konoha grow even stronger then it is now. I will do my best to make sure the will of fire continues to grow strong," said Tsunade with a smile. The crowd once again started to cheer wildly and as Tsunade waved to them all.

"Thank you for coming everyone," said Tsunade before leaving and returning to her office.

"You look good in those robes," said Yoko coming out of the shadows.

"I resent that, I'll have you know I look good in anything," said Tsunade with a smirk before leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk.

"If you say so Godaime-sama," replied Yoko with a smirk.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Tsunade curious.

"Just felt like paying you a fist while Hiei is out training," answered Yoko taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Well I'm glad you did because I need an escort to Suna," said Tsunade.

"I'll see if I can find someone available," said Yoko before he ducked to avoid a paperweight colliding with his head.

"Smartass, but seriously I want you and your partner to be my escorts for a couple of reasons. The first being that you're both feared in Suna at the moment because of how many sand-nin you both killed during the invasion. The second being is that the new Kazekage wishes to meet with you personally," said Tsunade.

"You wish to use the Suna's fear of Hiei and I to show that Konoha-nin are not scared of anything, even a village that would jump at the chance to kill them. As for the second reason any particular why the new Kazekage wishes to meet with me," said Yoko.

"Well the reason the new Kazekage wishes to meet you is because he seems to be interested in how you were being able to be able to beat him especially when he was in his transformed state," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"I take it the demon vessel for Shukaku has become the new Kazekage then?" said Yoko slightly impressed.

"Yes he has, and by the way I love the new scenery outside Konoha," said Tsunade referring to the trees Yoko created to beat Gaara.

"It is one of my favorite trees," said Yoko looking out at the trees from the Hokage's window. They were so large it was impossible not to see them.

"They are beautiful," said Tsunade with a smile.

"I will let Hiei know that we are to be your escorts in a few days," said Yoko before getting up.

"Good, be ready in two days and meet at the west gate," said Tsunade before sitting properly and grabbing some paperwork.

"We will be there," said Yoko before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Break**

"Hn, what do you want?" asked Hiei sheathing his sword.

"We are to be the Hokage's escort to Suna in two days," said Yoko appearing in front of Hiei.

"Hn, fine, but can we deal with those two first," said Hiei turning his head to look at a spot in the trees directly.

"As you wish," said Yoko. Not a second later, two people came out of the forest where Hiei was looking and stood across from them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please come with us," said the smaller man with crimson eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse," said Yoko calmly.

"No one said we couldn't bring you back with a few limbs missing," said the fish man with a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei drawing his sword.

"Let me handles this Itachi," said the fish man drawing his sword.

"Make it quick Kisame," said Itachi before backing off.

"I've heard a lot about the boy with the Jagan eye, but I doubt any of the tails of it are true. I mean all it is, is a stupid third eye on the forehead that can find things. Must be really helpful for hide-n-seek," laughed Kisame before charging at Hiei whom was just glaring at him with his Jagan eye glowing.

"Hn," replied Hiei before sidestepping the sword slash and then slashing Kisame across the chest. Kisame jumped back holding his chest and just glared at Hiei.

"You'll pay for that boy. No more playing around, Samehade will feast on your blood," said Kisame before unwrapping the bandages around his sword and revealing a truly fearsome sword.

"Hn," replied Hiei before removing the bandanna around his forehead to reveal his Jagan eye. The Jagan eye slowly opened and focused completely on Kisame. Kisame couldn't stop the shiver that involuntary ran down his spine from looking into the legendary eye that is said to be even more powerful then the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You should not have insulted the Jagan eye," said Yoko calmly.

"I won't be beat by some boy," growled Kisame before taking off and showing off why he was part of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist. Hiei and Kisame were blurs as the battled against each other in a kenjutsu match, but it was obvious that Hiei was much faster then Kisame from all the cuts he was able to land on the fish man. Kisame though had very tough skin and was able to take most of the cuts without slowing down or even wincing. Yoko calmly watched the battle and noticed that every time they locked swords Hiei seemed to be drained a little bit of his demon chakra.

'The sword is able to drain chakra, most interesting,' thought Yoko as he watched the battle.

"Give up boy, you can't match my power," said Kisame as he pushed down on Hiei's sword with Samehade. Hiei just grunted before jumping away and letting Kisame slam his sword to the ground. He landed about 15 feet away from Kisame and took a look at his new sword to realize the same thing was happening when he fought Orochimaru. His blade was starting to crack from the power of the legendary sword that Kisame had.

"Hn," said Hiei before staring down at Kisame whom started to make some hand seals at a rapid pace.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha,"** yelled Kisame before spitting out a huge amount of water out of his mouth and turning the whole training ground into a large lake. Hiei just used his demonic chakra to stay on top of the water, as did the other three. Kisame just smirked before he performed another set of hand seals.

"**Mizu Bunshins," **said Kisame as he used the water from the lake to create two clones of himself to help him kill Hiei.

"Ready to die brat," said Kisame with grin before he charged at Hiei with his clones. If it wasn't for Hiei's superior speeds he would have been in trouble, but due to his incredible speed and Jagan eye he was able to keep up with each movement as he ducked and parried Kisame and his clones.

"You can't dodge forever boy," laughed Kisame as he came up behind the boy and was able to shave off some of his shoulder on his left arm. Hiei just grimaced in pain before jumping on the blade of one the mizu bunshin and then cutting off the head of the clone making it burst into water.

'Hiei you need to think of something because your chakra is being drained dramatically now,' thought Yoko not bothering to help his partner because it wasn't his fight to interfere in. Another couple of minutes of fighting Kisame and his clones, Hiei was finally able to destroy the rest of the clones, but not before he received a few cuts from Samehade.

"Impressive boy, but let's see how you handle this," said Kisame before making another set of rapid hand seals. Hiei just glared at Kisame as his left arm hung limp at his side and prepared for the fish man's next move.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu,"** yelled Kisame. A large shark made from the water emerged and started to shoot water missiles at Hiei that were in the shape of small sharks. Hiei just used the missiles as stepping stones and got closer to Kisame with each one and before Kisame knew it his giant shark was destroyed and Hiei was coming down at him from above with a killing blow meant to cut him in half.

"Ha-ha, you still think your puny sword can match Samehade," laughed Kisame as he raised his sword and locked sword with Hiei. Hiei just glared at the fish man trying to break through his sword, but Kisame easily overpowered him, broke right through his sword, and delivered a large cut from Hiei shoulder down to his abs. Hiei just grimaced in pain before leaping away and landing ten feet away from Kisame as he fell to knees on the water.

"It is over boy, it seems your eye was as pathetic as I thought it to be," laughed Kisame as he charged at Hiei ready to finish the boy off. Hiei just looked at the man before doing something that surprised everyone and charged right at Kisame. Kisame not expecting the attack paused for a second, which is what Hiei was hoping for, brought his broke half of the sword from below, and made to cut Kisame in half from bottom up. The fish man just smirked before placing his sword in the perfect position to not only block the attack, but counter it as well.

"Fool," laughed Kisame, but he made a fatal mistake and didn't keep his eye on Hiei's sword. If he did he would have realized the black flames that surrounded the hilt and would have been more cautious, but his arrogance blinded him. To say he was surprised when the boy cut his Samehade in half and then proceeded to do the same to him, would be the understatement of the year. Hiei just completed his attack then stood looking up at Kisame with a glare. Kisame just looked at Hiei in shock before his vision was cut in half and then fell apart with blood gushing everywhere.

"**Jaō Ensatsu Ken,"** said Hiei glaring at Kisame's dead body.

'He was able to use the darkness flames to form a sword that cut right through Kisame's sword. Only you would be so daring Hiei,' thought Yoko with a smirk. He looked at Hiei whom was now standing in a puddle of blood because the lake had disappeared after Kisame died. Hiei then looked at the sword he had formed from using the darkness flames before he dismissed it in disgust and fell to his knees because his injuries had caught up to him.

"We will meet again Yoko Naruto," said Itachi before disappearing. Yoko just calmly watched the man leave before walking to his partner and helping him stand up.

"You're lucky the fish man's arrogance blinded him or you might not have pulled off that attack," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei as Yoko put his arms around his shoulder.

"Here stay here for a moment, I need to check the fish man's body," said Yoko as he gently leaned Hiei against a tree. He then walked over to Kisame's fallen body and found what he was looking for. Yoko calmly took the ring that was on his hand and then walked back to his partner.

"Go get the Hokage, I'll keep an eye on the body in case one of them comes back for it," said Hiei as he sat with back up against the tree. Yoko just nodded before he disappeared and Hiei sat there staring at Kisame's body with a scowl on his face.

'Pathetic, I was barely able to beat him,' thought Hiei angrily.

* * *

**With Yoko**

"What are you doing back here so soon Yoko-kun?" asked Tsunade with a smile, but it was soon removed from her face when she saw the serious expression on his face.

"We were confronted by Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, my partner was able to kill Kisame, but he is in need of some medical attention," said Yoko shocking Tsunade out of her seat.

"You know where the ANBU are, so I want you to alert them while I go heal your partner. What training ground is he at?" asked Tsunade.

"Training ground 50," said Yoko before he and the Hokage disappeared.

* * *

**Break**

"Hn, took you long enough," said Hiei as Yoko appeared with two teams of ANBU. One ANBU team spread out into the nearby forest area to make sure that no one else was in the area, while the other went to examine Kisame's body.

"How is he Hokage-sama?" asked Yoko as he calmly walked to where Hiei was lying on the ground and being healed by Tsunade.

"He has received some major cuts, but other then that he is fine. Like you he seems to be a fast healer," said Tsunade with a smirk as she finished healing Hiei. When she was done, she got up, wiped the sweat off her forehead, and gave Yoko a smirk.

"You two sure do like fighting S-class ninjas," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei as he got up slowly.

"I blame Hiei, he is too damn pretty," said Yoko with a smirk. Tsunade just looked at Hiei then Yoko before she burst out laughing at what Yoko had said.

"I am going to kill you later," said Hiei glaring at Yoko.

"Yeah, yeah," said Yoko with a smile as he tossed Hiei his bandanna. Hiei easily caught the bandanna and wrapped it around his forehead before returning to glare at Yoko.

"Ok enough of that, I want a full report on what happened right now. Meet me at my office," said Tsunade before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You sure you are up for this?" asked Tsunade looking at Hiei.

"I am fine," replied Hiei. It may have only been two days since his battle with the fish man, but he was half-demon going on a full-blooded demon soon, which made him heal much faster then those weak humans.

"Is he always like that Yoko-kun?" asked Tsunade as they left the village through the west gate.

"You get used to it, besides he really is fine," replied Yoko with a smirk.

"If you say so," said Tsunade returning the smirk. For the rest of the journey Yoko and Tsunade made small talk while Hiei traveling behind them at a slightly slower pace.

'Careful brother, you are giving your enemies a weakness that they can exploit,' thought Hiei.

* * *

**Break**

"I hate sand," said Hiei randomly. Yoko and Tsunade just raised their eyebrows at Hiei because he hadn't talked the whole trip and now he just said something so random.

"We are only a few miles away from the village so stop complaining," said Tsunade. Hiei just turned to glare at the woman while Yoko just smiled at how unafraid Tsunade was of Hiei.

"I haven't Ero-sannin in awhile, did you go through with his capital punishment?" asked Yoko changing the subject.

"No, he is just being sneakier about it," said Tsunade with a glare.

"Hn, I say kill the old fool," said Hiei.

"That is your answer for everything," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," replied Hiei. Yoko would have continued to irritate Hiei, but was stopped when they reached the village and were confronted by the guards.

"Halt, state your name and business," said the guard.

"I am Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaves and I am here to meet with the Kazekage," said Tsunade with authority. The guards' eyes just widened at hearing whom she was, but didn't get to say anymore as two people appeared in front of Tsunade and her two escorts.

"Kazekage-sama has been awaiting for your arrival, please follow us," said a blond hair girl with four buns.

"He sent his sister and brother to escort us, interesting," said Yoko causing the girl and boy with face paint to look at him in surprise.

"You!" said the girl in surprise.

"Who is he Temari?" asked the boy giving Yoko a critical look.

"Kankuro, he is the one who beat Gaara," said Temari glaring at Yoko.

"You three can catch up later, but I believe the Kazekage wishes to see me," said Tsunade interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, this way please," said Temari leading the way. Kankuro just gave Yoko one last suspicious look before turning his back to walk beside his sister. Tsunade signaled for Yoko and Hiei to walk behind her and they silently complied with her order.

'Impressive village, but I have to agree with my brother, there is just too much sand,' thought Yoko as he took in as much as the village as he could. It didn't take them long before the reach the Kage Tower and made their way up to the Kazekage's office. Temari knocked on the door before announcing who she was.

"Kazekage-sama, the Hokage from Leaf has arrived," said Temari before waiting to be given entrance.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door. Temari opened the door and signaled for them all to enter the office, which they did without having to be told twice.

"Thank you for coming," said a boy with red hair and a huge gourd on his back. He was wearing Kazekage robes and had a huge gourd on his back.

"It is an honor to be here," said Tsunade bowing to the boy and he doing the same to her.

"I would also like to thank your escort for what he has done for me," said the Kazekage looking at Yoko.

"I do not know of what you speak of Kazekage-sama," replied Yoko calmly.

"If it weren't for my defeat at your hands I wouldn't have had someone close to me make me realize that there was someone out there that truly did care for me," said the Kazekage looking at Temari out of the corner of his eye.

"If you say so Kazekage-sama," said Yoko with a smirk behind his mask.

"Back to important matters though, I have called you here because I wish to form an alliance between our two villages," said the Kazekage.

"Yoko and Hiei you are dismissed," said Tsunade before taking a seat in front of the Kazekage's desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Yoko as he bowed before taking his leave. Hiei just calmly walked out and didn't even bother to bow.

"Temari and Kankuro you are both dismissed as well," said the Kazekage.

"Yes Kazekage-sama," they both replied before taking their leave as well.

"Now let's get down to business," said Tsunade.

* * *

**Break**

"We will have to watch the sand village in the future, the Kazekage carries Shukaku," said Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei as he stared into the night sky.

"We won't have to worry about it now since they will probably lay low for a bit," said Yoko.

"They will restart their hunt in three years, I was able to scan the fish man's mind before killing him. Those two only attacked us prematurely because they wanted to test out how strong you really were," said Hiei knowingly as his Jagan eye glowed behind the bandanna covering it.

"Three years, more then enough time to prepare," said Yoko.

"We will have to keep our eyes on the Uchiha boy. I was able to read the mind of one of the sound-nin and found out the snake will be making a move on the boy soon," said Hiei.

"He won't try anything until at least for a few more weeks since he lost his right hand man and he will need time to recover from losing so many sound-nin in the invasion," said Yoko wisely.

"Hn, I don't care as long as the snake is mine," said Hiei.

"You keep claiming people to kill and there will be no one left for me," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

* * *

**Translation**

**Jaō Ensatsu Ken – Sword of the Darkness Flame**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**** – Water Clone Technique**

**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**** – Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave**

**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**** – Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique**


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder why Tsunade wished to see us so urgently," wondered Yoko as they made their way to the Hokage Tower. Hiei and he had just returned from a weeklong mission and when they got back, the guards told them that they were need right away in the Hokage's office.

"Hn, the Uchiha boy has run away," said Hiei using his Jagan eye to get the answer to his partner's question.

"I see well in that case let's hurry so we don't miss meeting with our favorite little snake," said Yoko with a smirk as they changed their course from meeting the Hokage and instead seeking the Uchiha boy out directly.

'I'll worry about Tsunade-chan killing me later,' thought Yoko with a smile as they made it out of the village as raced through the trees to catch up to the Uchiha boy.

* * *

**Break**

"Come on buddy, we can still beat them," growled Kiba as he struggled to stand from all the wounds that the sound-nin had inflicted upon him.

"Time for you to die dog-breath," laughed Sakon and Ukon before going for the final killing blow. Kiba didn't have the energy to dodge the attack, so he closed his eyes and waited for his death, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes to see Sakon and Ukon convulsing in pain.

'What the fuck?' thought Kiba as he watched vines and roots burst out of theirs bodies killing them instantly.

"Are you ok?" asked Yoko dropping down in front of Kiba. Kiba just looked shocked to see the boy that saved his sensei in Wave Country, save him without even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," said Kiba breaking out of his shock.

"Good, here is your dog. I bandaged him up to the best of my abilities, but he will need further treatment," said Yoko handing Akamaru to Kiba before taking to the trees. Kiba just watched him go before falling to the ground on his ass and holding Akamaru to his chest.

'I may not like the bastard, but can't deny his power,' thought Kiba before passing out against the tree.

* * *

**Break**

"You're dead now shit head," yelled Tayuya as she stared down at Shikamaru with victorious glint in her eyes.

'I'm out of chakra,' thought Shikamaru grimly as he watched Tayuya about to play her flute.

"I was hoping to kill at least one of you," said Hiei dropping down in front of Shikamaru with his sword out. Tayuya just stared at the newcomer wondering where the hell he came from, but she saw the glowing eye behind his bandanna and realization struck her.

"You, you're that lucky ass brat that managed to escape us," growled Tayuya, but she didn't get to say more before Hiei appeared in front of her then stabbed her in the stomach.

"Hn, still as weak as before," said Hiei before channeling the mortal flames through his sword and burning the girl alive. Shikamaru just watched in horror as the boy just killed the girl without any mercy. Hiei then turned to study Shikamaru before blurring out of existence.

'Thank kami he is on our side,' thought Shikamaru not even realizing that he was shaking in fear from the boy's power.

* * *

**Break**

"Time to die trash," said Kimimaro going to kill the green spandex wearing boy. He couldn't believe the boy had forced him to use his curse seal level one, but it didn't matter because he wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone about it.

'Forgive me Gai-sensei, but it seems my youthfulness was not as strong as I thought. If I somehow survive this I will train ten times harder then ever before,' thought Lee before forcing his body to move. He was still injured from his fight with Gaara and his muscles were torn and sore from his long fight with the bone user. No matter how hard he pushed his body refuse to respond and he finally was forced to come to the fact that he was at his limit. Right as Kimimaro was about to take his head off with his bone sword, the bone user was forced to jump to the side as a whip came slashing through the spot he was just in.

"Who are you?" demanded Kimimaro looking at the newcomer.

"Stand down or I will be forced to kill you for attacking a leaf nin," said Yoko standing in front of Lee.

"Yoko?" questioned Lee surprised to see the stoic boy here.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lee, but from now on this will be my fight," said Yoko turning to look at Lee for a brief instant then returning to look at Kimimaro.

"More trash for me to kill," said Kimimaro before charging at Yoko who stood still calmly with his rose whip in his hand.

"You should have taken the chance to leave," said Yoko before raising his sword whip above his head and then making multiple slashes with it.

"**Kagon Retsuzanshi," **said Yoko as he finished his attack. He was surprised that when his attack was done that Kimimaro had only received multiple cuts across his body instead of being cut into pieces like he should have been.

'His bones must be stronger then steel to not have been cut into pieces,' thought Yoko slightly impressed.

'Incredible, I could barely follow the movement of his whip,' thought Lee in awe.

"You are Yoko Naruto, the boy who has been a pain in my master's side. I will take great pleasure in bring your head to Orochimaru-sama," said Kimimaro before changing into his curse seal 2 form. Yoko calmly watched as Kimimaro transformed into something that couldn't even be considered human.

'His bones are as dangerous as my rose whip, I will have to be careful,' thought Yoko before Kimimaro announced his next attack.

"**Tessenka no Mai," **said Kimimaro before ripping his spinal cord out of his back and swinging it around like a whip. Yoko just looked on at the action impassively before he engaged in battle Kimimaro using their respective weapons as weapons.

Lee just watched the battle in awe as he struggled to keep up with the many slashes that Kimimaro and Yoko were making at each other. Neither one of them was able to gain the upper hand and it seemed they were equally matched when it comes to using a whip, or that was what Lee thought until Kimimaro was able to wrap his spinal cord around Yoko's right hand and make him drop his rose whip. Kimimaro moved forward to finish the next part of his dance, which was use his left hand to drill a hole right through Yoko's head, but right before his drill could pierce Yoko's head it was stopped by a sword that had formed from vines coming out of Yoko's arm. The sword made of vines pierced right into Kimimaro's arm and prevented him for drilling a hole through his head.

"**Juryō Yōzan Ken," **said Yoko before kicking Kimimaro in the chest and knocking him away. Kimimaro just glared at Yoko and hate, while also taking the moment to see how Yoko was able to counter. He looked for Yoko's rose whip, but couldn't see it anywhere and that is when it came to him.

"You grew the rose whip around your arm to make a sword to block my drill," said Kimimaro slightly impressed. Yoko just smirked as he held his arm to show the rose whip wrapped around his arm and showing that his right arm was now shaped in the blade that extended a couple of inches outward from his fingertips.

"You are dying, and in that last cut I injected enough poison to speed up the illness you are already inflicted with. I give you a few more minutes before it kills you, why not enjoy those minutes in peace instead of a fight you already lost," said Yoko calmly.

"I may be dying, but not before I take you with me, **Sawarabi no Mai," **yelled Kimimaro before a bone forest started to emerge from the ground and forced Yoko to continously move around or be impaled on the sharp bones. Yoko was so focused on dodging the bones springs out of the ground he didn't sense Kimimaro coming up behind until it was too late.

"Die trash," said Kimimaro about to stab Yoko through the heart, but stopped inches away from his chest.

"Sorry, I lied about you having a few minutes to live," said Yoko showing that he didn't even bother to have his rose whip out anymore because he knew the bone user would die the next time he tried to attack him. Kimimaro just stared at Yoko in anger before he collapsed to the ground dead because of his illness.

"Took your time getting the boy Hiei," said Yoko turned to see Hiei carry the unconscious form of the Uchiha.

"His mind was too corrupt so I decided to end his career as a ninja instead of killing him. They can use him to forcefully breed a new Uchiha clan for all I care," said Hiei tossing the unconscious Sasuke on the ground in front of Yoko.

"Pity, he had such potential," said Yoko not feeling in the least bit sorry for the Uchiha.

"That was a most youthful fight," yelled Lee from behind Yoko. Yoko just turned to see Lee sitting on the ground and not moving an inch so he wouldn't hurt himself further then he already was.

"The others have already been picked up by a medic team," said Hiei his Jagan eye glowing.

"You carry the Uchiha, I'll go help Lee," said Yoko before turning to go help Lee.

"Hn," replied Hiei before picking up the unconscious Uchiha and throwing him over his shoulder.

* * *

**Break**

"You know you were supposed to come to get the mission from me first before going out to do just as you pleased," said Tsunade looking at Yoko and Hiei.

"We figured we save some time, but just going right away and then tell you afterwards," said Yoko with a small smile.

"Yeah I bet, but next time let me know otherwise I will have to give you both a punishment. I can't play favorites," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Hn," said Hiei as usual.

"How many council members and villagers did we anger when we brought the Uchiha back unable to ever be a ninja again?" asked Yoko with a smirk.

"Actually, since the council consist mainly of ninja clan heads, you didn't piss off many of them because they never liked the little Uchiha brat. On the other hand, the villagers are practically calling for you two to be executed for hurting their precious Uchiha," said Tsunade.

"He is still alive, just permanently paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life," said Hiei like it wasn't a big deal and to him it wasn't.

"Yes, but they all wanted him to revive the great Uchiha clan and return it to its former glory," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"You're a medical genius, I'm sure you can just use some jutsu to extract some of his semen and impregnate some willing women," said Yoko casually.

"Yes, that'll make my day," said Tsunade sarcastically.

"It'll make all those village women happy to be able to give birth to an Uchiha," said Yoko with a smirk.

"I say just kill him, his clan is not worth reviving," said Hiei coldly.

"I agree with you, but this is a matter where all of the council must decide on the proper course of action," said Tsunade.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"If you don't kill him, then Orochimaru will eventually come for him again and do what I suggested. He seems willing to wait a long time if it means he can require the Sharingan," said Yoko wisely.

"Hmm, that is a good point. I might be able to sway most of the council with that knowledge because right now we really don't need the threat of Orochimaru invading again while we are still rebuilding from the last one," said Tsunade happy that Yoko brought up that point.

"I can always kill him for you and no one will ever know it was me," said Hiei with a cold smile.

"Can't risk it, it might make me so happy that I'll have a hard time keeping it a secret," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"If only the Sandaime knew how corrupt his choice at new Hokage would be," said Yoko with a small smile.

"Hey, from what I hear he used you to get rid of Danzou so in a way I am just doing the same thing he did," said Tsunade nodding her head at how well she justified herself.

"I resent that, I was merely accepting a gift that Naruto left for me," said the Sandaime entering the room with a small smile.

"One day, I am going to find out how you always know what is going on," said Yoko turning to look at the man.

"Hn," said Hiei already knowing how the man was able to know what they were talking about, but didn't bother revealing how the old man was doing it.

"You and me both Yoko-kun," said Tsunade looking at her old sensei.

"When you get as old as me, you learn a few tricks," said the Sandaime taking a seat.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Yoko.

"What brings you here old man?" asked Tsunade before reclining back in her chair.

"I have come here to let you know that the council wishes to discuss what is to be done with the Uchiha Sasuke," replied the Sandaime as he smoked his pipe.

"Great, just what I wanted was another meeting about the Uchiha brat," grumbled Tsunade.

"I think you might be surprised at this meeting," said the Sandaime with a knowing look.

"The council wishes the boy dead for being a traitor, but they wish for me to find a way to preserve his eyes and some of his semen for future use," said Tsunade knowingly. The Sandaime just gave her a surprised look before he schooled his face.

"You're not the only one who knows some tricks so it seems," said Yoko with a smirk as he looked at the Sandaime.

"So it seems indeed. Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza have all demanded the Uchiha's blood for putting their sons, family, and friends in danger. They were easily able to overpower my old teammates and the rest of the council on the matter," said the Sandaime.

"I didn't know that Hiashi cared about branch members," said Yoko surprised a little.

"Ever since he found out what Danzou did, he has changed. The thing that changed him most was when his nephew Neji came home one day and was civil to his daughter Hinata, no longer looking at her in hate. It seems Hiei had something to do with that because the boy stopped spewing about fate after the day he first met you," said the Sandaime looking at Hiei.

"Hn," replied Hiei not really caring about the Hyuuga family matters.

"Interesting, it seems Konoha is becoming stronger each passing day," said Yoko with a small smile.

"On some matters yes, but on others we continue to be weak on," said the Sandaime looking at Yoko sadly.

"You best get to that meeting Hokaga-sama, we will not disobey orders again next time," said Yoko as he stood up and bowed to Tsunade, before leaving the office with Hiei.

"I think I might have to send him away for a few years once the villagers find out that we have decided to kill the Uchiha. It would be too unsafe for him to stay here after that," said Tsunade sadly.

"Yes, but we won't tell them of our decision until after Sasuke is already dead so we won't have to worry about someone trying to safe him or getting in our way," said the Sandaime logically.

"Let us hope that we will not have to big of a riot on our hands," said Tsunade with a frown.

* * *

**Break**

"We will not be able to stay here after they execute the Uchiha," said Hiei looking up at the full moon.

"I know," said Yoko already knowing that and had planned ahead in case something like this happened.

"What is the plan?" asked Hiei curious.

"We will do what we did before, but instead of taking many missions like before, we will be mainly gathering as much information as we can on the other countries and the Akatsuki," said Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"There is no point hunting down Akatsuki because they will eventually come to us since you and I both have one of their rings," said Yoko holding up Kisame's ring. Hiei just smirked before pulling out Orochimaru's ring. The ring was some how able to survive his **Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha** attack, even though it should have been burnt to dust.

"Hey why don't we have a contest," said Yoko causing Hiei to give him a curious look.

"A contest?" asked Hiei curious.

"Yeah, who ever gets the most Akatsuki rings wins," said Yoko with a smirk.

"You have yourself a deal," said Hiei instantly with a cold smile on his face.

"You can't hunt them though until two years past to make it fair," said Yoko.

"Hn," said Hiei not liking that stipulation, but willing to agree to it.

'So begins the war,' thought Yoko while looking at the full moon.

* * *

**Break**

"I am sending you two out of the village for two years," said Tsunade.

"I take it you have executed the Uchiha boy and have harvested his eyes and semen?" said Yoko already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but the council feel it will be too dangerous for you two stay in the village when we announce to the village what has happened to the boy. The villagers will naturally blame you once they find out that you were part of the team to bring the Uchiha back," said Tsunade.

"You're not going to tell them you executed the Uchiha, but rather say that he was killed during the rescue," said Yoko.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk the villagers uprising at a time like this," said Tsunade sadly and refusing to look at Yoko.

"I understand, we will be on our way. If you need to reach us ask the old man, he will know how to get in touch with us," said Yoko before turning to leave the office.

"I'm so sorry Yoko-kun," said Tsunade with tears in her eyes.

"We will meet again Tsunade-hime, but it will be under much different circumstances," said Yoko before disappearing into the shadows with Hiei.

"Will I see him again sensei?" asked Tsunade looking to the corner of her office.

"You will, but only kami knows how much he will change over the years," said the Sandaime coming out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

'Yoko-kun, please forgive me,' thought Tsunade before getting out some sake and drinking the rest of the day away.

* * *

**With Yoko and Hiei**

"You ready?" asked Hiei as they stood on top of the Hokage monument. Yoko just stared at Konoha with a sad look on his face behind his mask. He may not have had any friends or family in the village, but it was his home and he felt a connection with the place. His long blond hair blew in the small breeze and he looked like a guardian angel looking over his city to anyone who could have seen the sight.

"I'm ready," replied Yoko after a minute and they both disappeared not to be seen again for another 2 and half years.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"We have lost two out of the ten rings and the Kyuubi vessel is more powerful then we could have ever believe," said the Leader clearly upset.

"I say we hunt the Kyuubi brat down, yeah," said Diedara.

'Fool,' thought Itachi not even turning to recognize Diedara.

"No, we will stop hunting vessels for a couple years in order to gather the demons that haven't been sealed in a human," said the Leader calmly.

* * *

**In Sound**

"Yoko Naruto, you have ruined all my plans. I will find you and your partner, and then I will take great joy in killing you both. After I finish with you two, I will then finish what I started with Konoha until it is nothing, but dust in the wind," hissed Orochimaru as he flexed his arms in his new body.

* * *

**Translation**

**Kagon Retsuzanshi – Rose Whiplash**

**Tessenka no Mai**** - ****Dance of the Clematis: **_**Consist of two parts where Kimimaro rips out his spinal cord and uses it to trap his opponent then forms a giant drill with the strongest bones in the body to crush the stationary opponent.**_

**Sawarabi no Mai**** - ****Dance of the Seedling Fern: **_**Creates a giant forest of bone spikes that emerge from the ground to impale the enemy.**_

**Juryō Yōzan Ken - The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine: _Yoko (Naruto) has his rose whip wrap around his arm in the from of a wrist blade that extends a foot past his fingertips._**

**Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha – Dragon of the Darkness Flames**


	8. Chapter 8

In a large cavern located a few miles outside the Hidden Village of Sand, the Akatsuki were doing the sealing ritual on Gaara in order to gain the power of Shukaku. Deidara had been the one to capture the young Kazekage, but not without first losing his arm in the battle. They had been at this for a couple of days now, and were just about done when they felt multiple presences heading towards them.

"Sasori, and Itachi go deal with the threat, while we finish the sealing of Shukaku," said the Leader. They just nodded before breaking from the circle and going to deal with the newcomers.

"Glad this is almost finished, I am getting tired standing here, yeah," said Deidara.

"I'll fix that," said a voice before multiple slashes appeared and destroyed the statue that was drawing Shukaku into it. Shukaku's soul just returned into the seal on Gaara, but the young Kazekage was still unconscious.

"Yoko Naruto," said the Leader before his hologram disappeared along with the others.

"It seems I arrived just on time," said a voice from behind Deidara. Deidara just jumped away in surprise and landed about 20 feet away from the man who had snuck up on him. Now the clay user was afraid of very few things, but a ninja that was able to sneak up on a bunch of S-class ninja, that scared him a bit. He took a good look at the man that had appeared and instantly recognized him. The man was holding a long whip made of a vine and he wore a silver fox mask that covered his face.

"Yoko Naruto, yeah," said Deidara hiding his fear at seeing the man.

"Deidara formerly of the Hidden Village of Stone," said Yoko stepping full out of the shadows. He stood at 5'10 wearing an all black ANBU outfit with silver stripes running down the side and he had long blond hair that went down past his shoulders.

"Two days wasted, yeah," mumbled Deidara.

"Leave, and I will let you go," said Yoko staring at Deidara impassively. Deidara just smirked before he drew some clay from a pouch inside his robes. He used his right hand to start molding some explosives so that he could deal with the man who had interrupted their sealing ceremony.

"I hear you enjoy beautiful things, so let me show you the greatest art form there is, yeah," said Deidara before tossing a dozen clay birds at Yoko. Yoko just calmly stood there before raising his rose whip above his head and making multiple slashes with it.

"**Kagon Retsuzanshi,"** said Yoko as he destroyed all the clay birds easily with his rose whip. Deidara used the distraction to make a grab for the Kazekage, but right before he got to the young Kazekage, a large Venus Fly Trap came out of the ground below Gaara and swallowed him whole before returning to the ground from whence it came.

"The Kazekage is the least of your concerns," said Yoko before flicking a small seed at Deidara.

"I know all about your **Shimaneki Sō," **said Deidara with a smirk as he caught the seed and then threw it behind him on the ground. Yoko just smirked before he jumped up to avoid the exploding ants that Deidara had tried to sneak up on him.

"What is the problem don't like the beauty of my art, yeah?" asked Deidara before creating a dozen more birds, but they were much larger then his previous ones. Yoko made to use his rose whip to destroy them like he did last time, but these birds weren't just larger, they were also surprisingly faster as well and he had a hard time destroying them. Deidara just watched from the his giant clay bird as Yoko continued to try and dodge his birds, but wasn't able to dodge them all because the enclosed cavern made it so he didn't have much room to maneuver.

"I see you are finally enjoying my art, yeah," said Deidara with a smirk as he looked down at Yoko. Yoko just looked up at Deidara calmly and didn't even bother to reply to the man. His right arm was hanging limp at his side due to him failing to get out of range of the clay's bird blast because he was unable to maneuver in the cavern, as he wanted.

"Here, try to enjoy my art some more, yeah," said Deidara before tossing a dozen clay birds and bats at Yoko. Yoko just calmly dispelled his rose whip, returning to its original state, before focusing on his next move. Deidara watched in shock as the rose that Yoko was holding burst into a bunch of petals that surrounded the man.

"**Fūka Enbu Jin," **said Yoko calmly before each petal became as sharp as a kunai and destroyed each clay bird and bat that came near it. Deidara just glared at the man in anger as the rose petals floated around the man, because it truly was a beautiful site and that angered him.

"You think your rose is better art then my explosions, I will show you, yeah," growled Deidara as he started to send dozens upon dozens of clay animals at Yoko. Yoko just stood there calmly as his rose petals destroyed every clay animal before it even came close to him.

"Time to end this," said Yoko before large plants burst out from the ground and ceiling from all over the cavern. Deidara just stared at the plants in surprise as he wondered when the man was able to plant the seeds for these plants. They were large plants that easily extended all over the cavern, but the part that Deidara was focusing on was the large mouths at the end of each stem that was wide open and waiting to eat something.

"I bet you are wondering when I was able to plant the **Makai Ojigi Sō **seed. Well you see the seed I threw at you earlier wasn't the **Shimaneki Sō **seed, butthe seed of the **Makai Ojigi Sō,"** said Yoko calmly before they rushed at Deidara and tried to crush him in their jaws. He tried to fly around with his clay bird to dodge the attempts, but the same thing happened to him that happened to Yoko when he tried to dodge all of Deidara's clay birds. Deidara couldn't maneuver very well in the cavern and soon his bird was destroyed and he was forced to start jumping around as he made clay birds to destroy any plants that got too close.

"These plants respond to movement or flammable objects and the crush their prey in their jaws. They truly are a beautiful sight to behold," said Yoko as he petted one of the plants near him. A plant soon caught Deidara and before he could do anything about another had him in it's grip. Yoko watched as the plants grabbed onto Deidara until only his head was still visible.

"Now you will lose your life, the same way you lost your arm," said Yoko before Deidara's head was covered by multiple plants and he screamed in pain as he was crushed to death in all of the plant's grips. Yoko just calmly watched as the plants calmly drained the blood from Deidara's body and then returned to the ground from whence they came, leaving no sign, that Deidara ever existed. One of the plants slowly approached Yoko before returning to the ground and opened its jaw to reveal Deidara's Akatsuki ring.

"Thank you," said Yoko fondly before taking the ring and letting the plant return to the ground. After the plant disappeared, the large Venus Fly Trap came out of the ground besides Yoko and opened to reveal an unharmed Kazekage.

"Thank you for protecting him my friend," said Yoko taking the young Kazekage from the plant and then calmly leaving the cavern.

* * *

**Break**

"We need to hurry and hope they haven't finished the ritual," said Chiyo racing to the cavern where the sealing ritual was going on. Sakura and Kakashi calmly ran besides the old woman, but they kept silent. Sakura had changed immensely since the death of the boy she loved and had become cold to everyone around her. She now trained as hard as she could because she believed it was her fault that Sasuke died due to her being so weak. If only if she had been stronger she would have been able to save the boy she loved, but she didn't realize that her being stronger would have changed anything because Sasuke didn't give a damn about her at all. Sakura refused to believe this no matter what she was told and even decided to finished Sasuke's unfulfilled ambition and kill Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi just stared at his former student and couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at how things turned out. If he hadn't been so lazy and been more of a sensei to his team then maybe things would have turned out differently. Like Sakura, he had changed since the death of his student, but unlike Sakura, he had found out what really happened to Sasuke and not the cover story that the council and the Hokage told everyone. He understood their actions, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe if he was given a second opportunity that he could have saved Sasuke. It was somewhat sad to see that he was just as naïve as his former student and he had been through a war.

The trio soon reached the cavern to see a boy and man talking to each other, but they took a closer look and realized one of them was holding the Kazekage in his arms.

"Release the Kazekage now or else," demanded Chiyo as she prepared to use one of her remaining puppets. The boy and man just turned to stare at the trio and Kakashi instantly realized who they were and sighed in relief.

"Stand down, these two are our allies," said Kakashi to the shock of Sakura and Chiyo.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sempai?" asked Sakura confused.

"I see Konoha found out about the Kazekage's abduction," said Yoko before placing the Kazekage down on the ground in front of the old woman.

"You're Yoko Naruto," said Chiyo in shock at finally realizing why the man looked so familiar. The man fit the description perfectly accept he looked nothing like a boy around the age of 12 to her.

"Yes I am, but I'm afraid I can't stay and chat. Kakashi tell Tsunade-sama that I will be returning to Konoha soon," said Yoko before he and his partner blurred out of existence.

"Kakashi-sempai, when we get back to Suna you're telling me who they are," said Sakura as she calmly checked over the Kazekage with the little medical ninjutsu she knew. She had tried to get Tsunade to take her as apprentice, but the woman refused to teach someone who would only use her knowledge to seek vengeance. Lucky for her though, that she had two people who still had stayed her friends, even after her attitude change, that were training under Tsunade to teach her a few things.

"I have a feeling whether I tell you or not, you will be learning about them real soon," said Kakashi cryptically.

* * *

**Break**

"Were you able to beat the Uchiha?" asked Yoko as they traveled through the sand. Hiei just turned his head to face Yoko before replying to his question. Even though it had been two years Hiei looked practically the same as he did before except for the fact his face was more defined and he was now standing at 5'3 instead of 4'10.

"No, it was merely an advanced Bunshin that only contained 40 of his chakra," said Hiei upset.

"I guess that puts me in the lead since I was able to acquire my second ring," said Yoko with a smirk.

"Using those plants was so cheap though," said a tall woman with black hair appearing on the other side of Yoko.

"Hello Yugito," said Yoko nodding at the woman. Yugito was a ninja from Kumo, but she had defected after a run in with two Akatsuki members. She would have been captured if it hadn't been for Hiei passing by the area and he managed to drive off both Akatsuki members, but he took some major wounds that took awhile to heal. From that day forward, Yugito was forever grateful and had convinced Yoko to let her join their group. Yoko agreed, but only if she was willing to merge with the Bijuu inside of her because he didn't want her holding them back. The woman was hesitant to agree at first, but she instantly agreed after Hiei made a comment about women being just a liability and that they shouldn't bother a weakling like her. This comment caused Yugito to glare at Hiei hatefully before going into her mind and striking a deal with her demon. What she didn't know was that the only reason that her demon agreed was because it feared Yoko and Hiei's power. From the point on Yugito joined their small ground and Yoko taught her how to use her new demonic chakra because she would no longer be able to use her human chakra effectively in battle.

"Hn, the man only had one arm even the woman could have beat him," said Hiei causing Yugito to glare at him. Yoko just smirked at the two because he knew their demon blood saw each other as a potential mate, but they were too damn stubborn to admit it.

"Why you little," started Yugito, but calmed down when she felt her mentor's hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Yugito, now is not the time," said Yoko before removing his hand.

"He started it," mumbled Yugito as she continued to glare at the back of Hiei's head.

"Come on you two, we need to head to one more place before we return to Konoha," said Yoko before picking up the pace.

* * *

**Break**

"Tell Yoko the next time you see him that I said thank you," said Gaara looking at Kakashi.

"Of course Kazekage-sama," said Kakashi bowing to Gaara.

"I want to thank you as well for saving my brother," said Gaara nodding to at Sakura.

"It was nothing Kazekage-sama," said Sakura before bowing to the Kazekage.

"Please deliver this scroll to your Hokage and let her know she has the aid of Suna," said Gaara tossing a scroll at Kakashi who caught it with ease.

"Let's go Sakura," said Kakashi before leaving the Kazekage's office with Sakura following close behind him. Gaara just watched them leave before turning to look out at the window.

'The war and quest for the Bijuu has finally begun,' thought Gaara as he stared down upon his village.

* * *

**Break**

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi and Sakura have returned from Suna," said Shizune into the speaker.

"Let them in," replied Tsunade.

"Please go in," said Shizune smiling at Kakashi and Sakura as they went into her master's office.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage's Office**

"I see that you were able to return from your mission safely," said Tsunade looking at Kakashi and Sakura as they entered the room.

"Yes, but we had some help, which is why we came back relatively unharmed," said Kakashi as bowed to Tsunade. Sakura bowed as well, but you could tell by her eyes that she held some anger towards Tsunade.

"Yes, I heard you had the help from an old puppet mistress to help you beat Sasori of the Red Sands," said Tsunade.

"I was referring to Yoko Naruto and Hiei of the Jagan Eye," said Kakashi to the surprise of Tsunade and Sakura.

"You mean that boy was the one that killed Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura her killing intent spiking dramatically.

"Did they return back with you?" asked Tsunade hopefully.

"No, but Yoko wished for me to tell you that they would be returning back to Konoha soon after they finished some business," replied Kakashi.

'That boy is the responsible for the death of Sasuke-kun and both of them are acting like it means nothing,' thought Sakura angrily.

"Good because we could use help with Orochimaru's increase in attacks upon our ninja forces," said Tsunade as she gathered up some paperwork and then signal to them that they were dismissed. Sakura and Kakashi bowed one last time before turning leave to her office.

"Oh and Sakura," said Tsunade causing the girl to turn around and look at her.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura confused.

"If you make any move against either Yoko or his partner I will personally strip you of your ninja rank and through you in a cell," said Tsunade looking straight at the girl.

"Of course Hokage-sama," said Sakura with a stiff nod before leaving the office. Tsunade just watched the girl before sighing.

'When you get here Yoko-kun, please try to refrain your partner from killing the girl the first day you both come back. I rather not deal with more paperwork on the day you return,' thought Tsunade before returning to work.

* * *

**Break**

"You know you never did tell us why we were heading to the Hidden Village of Mist," said Yugito.

"You need not know everything woman," said Hiei coldly.

"Listen here shrimp, don't make me beat you to a bloody pulp," said Yugito angrily.

"I have received a rumor that the Mizukage has been working with Orochimaru to try and recreate the Kaguya bloodline," said Yoko softly as they traveled through the mist.

"Do you think that they will be able to do it?" asked Yugito surprised.

"No, but they do have blood samples that Orochimaru collected from the Kaguya I faced off against and killed a couple years back," said Yoko.

"Yes and you're plants are still preserving the body of that Kaguya," said Hiei knowingly.

"Why are your plants keeping the body preserved?" asked Yugito curious.

"I don't just use plants from the human world to fight; I also use demonic plants as well. Demonic plants will usually capture there prey and examine in order to see if they can adapt any of their prey's abilities. People who possess bloodlines and certain traits that derive from their blood intrigue my demonic plants since all bloodlines stem from demonic blood. My plants are able to drain that blood and evolve. I even have a demonic plant that is able to use some abilities that are similar to that of the Sharingan because of the blood I fed it from the Uchiha boy before he was executed," said Yoko impassively.

"That is just creepy," said Yugito with a shiver.

"All weak compared to the Jagan Eye," said Hiei not impressed.

"Jagan Eye is too powerful for me too risk having one of my demonic plants trying to evolve from," said Yoko seriously.

"So wait, you're saying that every time you kill an opponent, you gather their blood and feed it to your demonic plants?" asked Yugito disgusted.

"Not for every enemy I kill, but only those that could possibly help my plants evolve into something stronger," replied Yoko casually.

"You know I always thought Hiei was the creepy one, but hearing that you go as far as to collect blood for your plants makes me change my mind on that," said Yugito scooting a few inches away from Yoko.

"What is wrong with the blood you collected from the dead Kaguya?" asked Hiei changing the subject.

"His blood is just so corrupted from that seals on his neck, but the blood samples that the Mizukage received are from before the Kaguya received the seal. If I could get my hands the blood before it was corrupted my plants would have much easier time adapting to it," said Yoko excited.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you didn't use humans to experiment on, people might think you an Orochimaru are the same," said Yugito.

"Except for the fact I don't go hunting for people with bloodlines like he does and I don't kill for fun. By stealing the blood samples from the Mizukage, I am not just helping my own plants, but I will be putting a stop to all those being tested on and stopping Orochimaru from gaining a powerful ally. Stealing the blood sample will upset Orochimaru greatly and he will blame the Mizukage creating animosity between the two," said Yoko wisely.

"You think too far ahead," said Yugito not wanting to admit that his plan was genius.

"Hn, you're just too stupid to think ahead," said Hiei purposely angering the woman.

"Quiet we are here," said Yoko before Yugito could retort. The trio looked down upon the village they were searching for and were unimpressed by it.

"Was my information correct?" asked Yoko not bothering to look at Hiei who started to use his Jagan Eye to find what his partner was looking for.

"It is here beneath the ANBU base over there," said Hiei looking off into far side of the village.

"I see it," said Yugito using her enhanced vision to see right through the mist.

"Impressive, it seems your eyesight is much better then I originally thought," said Yoko with a smile at the woman.

"Thank you," said Yugito returning the smile.

"Maybe I'll get a sample of your blood later," said Yoko with an evil smirk before he disappeared into the mist. Yugito's smile disappeared off her face and her face went pale.

"Her weak blood would just be spit back out by your plants," said Hiei as he disappeared into the mist as well.

'That bastard, I bet Yoko's plants would love having a sample of my blood. Wait a minute, I'm not giving that fox any of my blood what am I thinking,' thought Yugito before following them into the mist.

* * *

**Break**

"You know I think working with Orochimaru is a bad idea, I mean we are already looked down upon by the other villages," said a Mist ANBU talking to his partner.

"If it will help return us to our former glory then it doesn't matter," replied the other ANBU.

"I hear you there," said the ANBU. They didn't get to talk more on the matter before vines came bursting out of the ground and wrapped around them pulling them into the ground never to seen before.

"Kind of weak for some ANBU," said Yugito walking through the where the two ANBU had just been.

"Hn," said Hiei as appeared in front of Yugito.

"Did already go in the room without us?" asked Yugito, but soon regretted asking Hiei because he never gave her a straight answer. Sometimes the boy just aggravated her so much, but maybe that is why she was so attracted to him and not just because of the power, he possessed.

"Hn," replied Hiei as usual not even bothering to acknowledge the woman's presence.

* * *

**With Yoko**

"It seems you got further in your experimentation then I thought," said Yoko looking at the large tubes filled with mist and sound-nin that were being experimented on. He walked all around the room looking at each test tube, and just stared at the ninjas inside each with an impassive look. When he got done looking at every tube, he went looking around the lab for the blood sample and soon found it in a safe hidden behind a very powerful genjutsu. Lucky for him, he was a fox demon and they were masters of illusion according to Kyuubi that is. He was never very good at them, but he had yet to find a genjutsu that he couldn't see through or break.

"Here we go," said Yoko as he destroyed the safe's door and pulled out a small box that contained test tubes filled with Kaguya blood.

"What is this?" asked Yoko as he took on sample that was different from all others. He turned it over and read the label that was on the side of it.

"Hyoton," read Yoko surprised. He didn't know how they got it and didn't really care because it was time to go before they were found out. He would try and figure out how they got the blood later and hoped they didn't get from the person he was thinking of.

"No point in killing the people in the tubes because they will die in a few days anyways," said Yoko before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

**Break**

"Mizukage-sama," said an ANBU appearing in front of the man as he was behind his desk doing some paperwork.

"What is it that you disturb me in my own office?" asked the Mizukage glaring at the ANBU and causing him to gulp in fear.

"Sir, I have bad news. It seemed someone broke into ANBU headquarters a few hours ago," said the ANBU.

"Did you capture the person?" asked the Mizukage getting up from behind his desk.

"No sir, we didn't even find out until the new round of guards came down for their shift and found the previous two gone," said the ANBU.

"What were they guarding?" asked the Mizukage fearing the answer.

"They were guarding the room where the testing of the Kaguya bloodline was going on. It seems they stole all of our blood samples," said the ANBU with fear. The Mizukage killing intent spiked dramatically and the ANBU actually fell to his knees from the killing intent before the Mizukage killed him in anger.

'Damn it, this could ruin all of our research when we were getting so close to creating the perfect weapons,' thought the Mizukage in anger.

* * *

**Translation**

**Kagon Retsuzanshi – Rose Whiplash**

**Shimaneki Sō - Seed of the Death Plant: _Yoko used this to kill Danzou, Gato, and Sakon/Ukon. He hits the person with a pebble on their skin, which plants the seed of the death plant in their body. The death plant then uses the person's chakra and energy to grow and eventually kill the person from the inside out._**

**Fūka Enbu Jin - Petal Whirlwind: **_**Yoko(Naruto) uses the petals of his rose to create a defense shield of petals that surround him and will become sharp as kunai and attack anything that gets to close to Yoko. Can also be used as an offensive attack where Yoko uses them to cut his opponents to shreds.**_

**Makai Ojigi Sō - ****Demon Realm Bow Weed: **_**These plants respond to movement or flammables and trap their prey in their jaws, then proceed to crush them to death.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"We have now lost three members and a total of four rings. If this keeps up we will no longer have the ability to seal the rest of the bijuu away," said Hidan angrily.

"Yes, and the Kazekage will be more prepared this time when we come for him," said the Leader thoughtfully.

"I say we go after that Kyuubi-brat so that he can't interfere any further with our plans," said Hidan with a sadistic smile.

"No, that would be foolish. We still have a few more Bijuu to seal before we need the vessels to complete our plans. Kakuzu and Hidan I want you to stop your bounty hunting and look for the Gobi which is somewhere in fire country," said the Leader.

"What about Yoko Naruto?" asked Kakuzu.

"Leave him. Sound, Mist, and Grass will be declaring war on Konoha and Suna soon and that will keep the Kyuubi-vessel occupied with protecting his precious village while we finish collecting the Bijuu," said the Leader.

"You plan on using the war to find the perfect opportunity to attack the three vessels when they least expect it," said Itachi speaking for the first time.

"Yes," said the Leader with a smirk.

"Hey I was able to get Sasori's ring, does that mean I can join," said Tobi cheerfully.

"Fine, you will be Itachi's new partner," said the Leader.

"Yes!" yelled Tobi happily. Itachi just turned to look at the mask wearing man before and gave him an impassive look before returning to look at the Leader.

"You have your orders," said the Leader before disappearing from the room.

* * *

**Break**

"Does he always go off in his own world like that?" asked Yugito as she watched Yoko tend to his plants that came out of the ground.

"You still underestimate him," replied Hiei not even bothering to face Yugito.

"This coming from the man always threatening to kill him," said Yugito turning to face Hiei as he was lying on the branch in a tree with his back leaned against the tree.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"The Sandaime has just sent me a letter, the sound is planning on making a move against the Hidden Village of Snow," said Yoko interrupting their conversation. Hiei instantly looked intently at Yoko when he said this.

"Snow, why would he waste his time with a village like that," wondered Yugito.

"Snow is an ally, we helped liberate their country, but I doubt he is attacking it because they are our allies," said Yoko looking at Hiei.

"Hn," replied Hiei before taking off on his own.

"What's up with him?" asked Yugito curiously.

"That is not for me to say, but we will not be traveling with him. We will be going straight to the Hidden Village of Snow," said Yoko before taking off in a slightly different direction then Hiei.

'Why do all the cute ones have to be so weird?' thought Yugito before following Yoko and silently hoping that Hiei would be ok.

* * *

**Break**

"Hokage-sama you wished to see my youthful team and I," yelled Gai striking his good-guy pose. Tsunade just looked at the man and started to rub her head at how loud the man was.

"Yes, I have a mission for you and your team. I have received news that Orochimaru is making a move to capture Princess Yukie's little sister. I am assigning you three to be her bodyguards and escort to back here to Konoha where we can protect her from Orochimaru," said Tsunade tossing a scroll at Gai who caught it with ease.

"Why is Orochimaru interested in Princess Yukie's younger sister?" asked Neji curious.

"You'll find out when you meet her," said Tsunade with a smirk before dismissing them.

"We will get on it right away Hokage-sama," said Tenten looking at her idol with determination in her eyes.

"Let us go my most youthful team!" yelled Gai before disappearing a green blur.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee disappearing in a green blur as well. Tenten and Neji just sighed before they chased after the two, but at a much slower pace.

'How did that man ever become a ninja?' thought Tsunade before returning to the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

**Break**

"You know for this being the land of snow, it sure is sunny," said Yugito as they made their way through the country.

"A couple years ago, Hiei and I helped liberate the country under a man's evil rule and during it they found a generator that has the ability to melt all the snow and bring spring to the country. Now the only time they have snow is during the winter," said Yoko as he continued to keep the pace that they were running at.

"Interesting, so is Princess Yukie the woman you have an attraction to?" asked Yugito. She knew Yoko had an attraction to some woman, but neither Hiei nor Yoko would tell her would it was so she was forced to find out on her own. So far, she had been extremely unsuccessful at finding out the mystery girl/woman.

"I much prefer Hiei's company," replied Yoko picking up the pace and leaving Yugito to fume at his back.

"Get back here you bastard and say that to my face," yelled Yugito chasing after him. Yoko just smirked, but kept well ahead of Yugito because even he was not stupid enough to match his power against a woman scorned.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' thought Yoko as he was forced to pick up the pace even more as Yugito was about to catch up with him.

"Damn fox," mumbled Yugito as she continued to try and catch him.

* * *

**With Hiei**

Hiei had reached the Hidden Village of Snow just a few hours ago and he was now staring down at the girl that he knew Orochimaru was going to try to capture. Her name was Yukina (Looks like she does in Yu Yu Hakusho), and she was the adopted younger sister of Princess Yukie. Not many people knew where she came from, but Hiei did. Yukina was Hiei's twin sister and like him, she had a bloodline, but it was the exact opposite of his own. Hiei is a pureblooded fire demon with the legendary Jagan Eye, where Yukina is a pureblooded ice demon. When they turned five and both their bloodlines manifested, his mother saw that Yukina and he would exploited for their abilities, but knew she wouldn't be able to get away with both so she took Yukina and left Hiei behind. Hiei was always told his twin sister died, but he knew better because his Jagan Eye easily showed him.

He first reunited with his twin sister a couple years back when he and Yoko had liberated Snow. His sister didn't recognize him, but he recognized her and kept his distance away from the girl. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason he felt a great protectiveness come over him when he met his sister and from that day forward he swore that no one would ever hurt her so long as he lived. That meant he had to protect from himself because so long as he lived and fought, his enemies would seek to use her against him if they found out that she was related to him. Even when Yoko had told him that she was looking for her twin brother so that she could reunite with him, he still refused to tell her who he was and forced Yoko to keep his mouth shut as well.

'There can only be two reasons why Orochimaru could want to capture her. He found out that she is my twin sister or he is after her for the pearls that she can produce from her tears,' thought Hiei as he watched his sister talk with her older sister. He gripped the handle on his sword and his Jagan Eye glowed fiercely.

'If you come here Orochimaru, you come to your death,' thought Hiei his Jagan Eye glowing in immense anticipation.

* * *

**Break**

"How come we are just spying on the princess and not letting her know we are here? I mean you did save her country," said Yugito not understanding why they were sneaking around few days.

"Pay attention, we do not need to reveal ours selves," said Yoko watching the princess and her sister from the shadows. Yugito was going to ask him what he meant, but she heard some people enter the room and went silent.

'Team Gai, a good choice Tsunade-hime,' thought Yoko with a smile.

* * *

**With the Princess**

"Hello, you are the team that Hokage-sama sent?" asked Princess Yukie with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, my youthful team, and I have been sent to escort your little sister back to Konoha," announced Gai loudly.

"We promise that no harm will come to her or I will walk back to Konoha on my hands," yelled Lee mimicking his sensei.

"You seem disappointed to have us here Princess," said Neji trying not to sound disrespectful.

"We apologize, it is just that we were hoping for Yoko and Hiei-kun," said Princess Yukina speaking for the first time. Lee and Neji turned to look at Princess Yukina and actually took a good look at her. They both couldn't deny that Princess Yukina was just as beautiful if not more so then her older sister.

'Strange, they look nothing alike,' thought Neji.

"You don't mean Yoko Naruto and Hiei of the Jagan Eye," said Tenten surprised.

"Yes, you know them?" asked Yukina with a smile.

"Yeah, we had to deal with them for a week when they were on probation," said Tenten as she remembered the duo.

"We owe them a lot, and I was hoping we would get the chance to thank them both because they left so abruptly last time," said Princess Yukie.

"Give us the chance and you will see our youthfulness burns brighter then theirs," said Lee striking a good guy pose.

"Lee," said Gai before hugging his student.

* * *

**With Yoko and Yugito**

"What the fuck is this, I have never been trapped in such a horrible genjutsu before," said Yugito as she tried to dispel the image, but to no success.

'It seems some things never change,' thought Yoko with his eyes close and a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**With Hiei**

'Must resist urge to kill,' thought Hiei as he glared coldly at the two spandex wearing men.

* * *

**Back with Team Gai**

"Um, now that you two are done hugging, I would like to tell you that there has been a change in plans. I will be going with you to Konoha as well since my younger sister refuses to leave without me," said Princess Yukie.

"That will cost you more," said Gai seriously.

"That is fine, money is not a problem," said Princess Yukie with a smirk.

"I think it is best if we leave in the morning tomorrow, that way you have time to pack any belongings you need to take with you," said Neji wisely.

"My guards will show you to your rooms for the night," said Princess Yukie.

"That will not be necessary, our mission is to protect you so we will be stationed outside your room to make sure nothing happens to you," said Gai.

"Thank you, we appreciate all your help," said Yukina softly with a kind smile.

"We sleep in different rooms, but they aren't too far apart. Please follow us," said Princess Yukie before leading the way.

* * *

**Break**

"Hn, I see you two finally got here," said Hiei as he lay back on the roof above Yukina's room and stared out into the night sky.

"Pretty selfish just to be watching over only one princess," said Yugito taking a seat next to him.

"Hn," replied Hiei not bothering to look at the woman.

"I forgot you don't care about anyone, but yourself," said Yugito sadly, as she looked up into the sky with Hiei.

"I do not need to worry about the other because I know Yoko is watching over her," said Hiei causing Yugito to smile because the boy had answered her instead of ignoring her like usual.

"Yeah, I asked him if the woman was that potential mate of his, but he wouldn't answer me," said Yugito trying to continue the conversation.

"Hn, she is too weak to be a potential mate," said Hiei scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah, but she is beautiful you can't deny that," said Yugito with a smirk.

"See how pretty she is when she is dead because too weak to defend herself," said Hiei.

'I should've expected that answer, all Hiei respects is power. He wouldn't even recognize me until I merged with my demon,' thought Yugito.

"Hn, never thought I see the night where you didn't have something to say," said Hiei with a small smirk that he quickly hid.

"I didn't know you cared," said Yugito before laying down so her head was on his chest.

"What are you doing woman?" growled Hiei glaring down at her.

"I am getting comfortable, you have a problem?" asked Yugito innocently that Hiei wouldn't dare ask her to move otherwise he would be showing that he was uncomfortable and to him that was a sign of weakness.

"Hn," replied Hiei and Yugito just smirked in victory.

'You're not as tough as you think Hiei-kun,' thought Yugito as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the night while still staying alert for any danger.

* * *

**With Yoko**

'**You sense it as well don't you?"** **said Kyuubi.**

'Yes, a great evil is coming,' replied Yoko as he stared off into the night sky.

'**I will not be with you when it comes,' said Kyuubi accepting his fate.**

'I understand, your time is coming to an end,' said Yoko sadly. Kyuubi may have not talked to him much since he completed his training under the fox, but he had always been there if he needed him. It would be like losing a part of him when Kyuubi disappeared.

'**You better not get mushy on me boy or I will rip you to shreds,' growled Kyuubi threateningly.**

'Of course not Kyuubi-sama,' said Yoko with a smirk.

'**Just make sure to show them your true power in the final battle, no more hiding or I will find a way to come back to devour you,' said Kyuubi with a smirk of his own.**

'As you wish Kyuubi-sama, I swear that when the final battle comes I will reveal my true face for them all to see,' replied Yoko.

'**Good, now leave me so I can rest in peace,' said Kyuubi before receding to the back of Yoko's mind.  
**

'Good night Kyuubi-sama,' said Yoko as he returned to star gazing.


End file.
